Run Away Love
by Memoirs of the Forgotten
Summary: If I said I was fearless, I'd still be lying. "No! Stop! S-Stop! I'm sorry! Just p-please don't hurt me!" In the eyes of Bella Swan, an abused teen trying to live her life; she tells her story. "I will be heard." –EdwardBella JasperAlice EmmettRosalie AH.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, my writer's block hasn't been going away yet, so here's _another _story. I hope you guys like it. I'm not really great in writing angst.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.

-----

BPOV

If I said I was happy, I'd be lying.

"_Mommy! Don't leave me! Please!"_

If I said I was pretty, I'd be lying once more.

_"Brown hair, brown eyes? You're just an average nobody. What makes you think you'll stick out of the crowd? Or the world, no less?"_

If I said I was innocent, I'd be lying again.

_"You are my whore, understand?"_

If I said I was fearless, I'd still be lying.

_"No! Stop! S-Stop! I'm sorry! Just p-please don't hurt me!"_

If I said I was fine, I'd be lying.

_"I'm not oh-fucking-kay."_

Over and over and over again.

Lies. Lies. Lies.

I'm a liar.

But isn't everyone?

-----

RPOV

"Where the hell is he?!" I hissed, strutting the hallways in search of my boyfriend. It was almost the end of the school day and I still haven't seen him.

"I have no clue, Rose." My best friend, Alice, sighed exasperatedly.

"He just stood me up! When I see him, I will shove my stiletto so far up his a-!"

Royce King, get ready for some pain.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!"

Here I am, walking through the school hallways, looking for my boyfriend.

The boyfriend who stood me up yesterday at the movie theater because he was sick.

The boyfriend who I find is not sick at all.

You know why?

Because here I am witnessing my boyfriend making out with this random _slut_!

"Rosalie!" His cheating self gasps. Like he thinks he'll get away with this?

"Alice, I swear to God, I am going to shed blood right now."

"It's not what it looks like babe, seriously!"

"You asshole!" Alice shrieks, her green eyes flaring.

"We're _over _Royce!"

"But Rosie! I-"

"Royce baby, let's take this somewhere els-"

"Shut the hell up Lauren. Rose, you've got it all wron-"

I put my hand up to cease his talking. I calmly walked over to him any batted my lashes.

"You love me, right?" I said huskily to him.

"Of course I do."

"Bullshit."

I brought my arm back and punched him square in the nose. I felt something crack under the pressure of my fist and smirked.

Karma's a bitch.

_RING RING!_

There. Saved by the bell.

How could he? How _could _he? I thought he _loved _me?

I felt the dreaded tears prick the back of my eyes.

"Rose, wait!" I hear Alice's voice behind me, but I keep on walking. Why would he feel the need to cheat on me? I was one of the most popular girls in Forks High School! And the most gorgeous!

Why?

_Why? Why? Why?_

I feel so confused, so rejected, so pathetic.

_So livid._

I have to go to the bathroom. My make-up is starting to smudge.

Shit. Shit. Shit. The tears are about to pour down my face and I could feel my face turn blotchy.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Alice yells after me.

_Not now._

I'm starting to hyperventilate. People are staring.

_Why are they staring at me?!_

I'm almost there. Just a few more steps and I'm home fre-

"OOF!" Someone just bumped into me. Really? _Really?_

_How dare they!_

"Watch where you're going, whore!" I scream defensively, directing my furious eyes at the girl picking up her textbooks off the floor. Her back was facing me, and she didn't seem to notice my glare.

The brunette, from what I could tell, froze; her hand in mid-air from reaching for her last book.

She turned her head slowly and gazed up at me. Her brown locks were messy and tangled, but they still manage to cascade down to her waist.

Her skin was pale and her clothes were torn and baggy. Her chestnut eyes were covered with thick rimmed glasses that covered almost half of her face.

But..

_Her eyes._

Her pools of brown and speckled gray were full of shock, regret, desperation.

_Agony._

I blinked my own sapphire orbs as I tried to comprehend the flickering emotions in her eyes.

More people were starting to gather around and watch, so I cleared my throat. Before I got the chance to apologize, the girl I have yet to recognize swiftly picked up her belongings and scrambled her way up from the floor. She hurried past me, but I heard her whisper something as she went.

"I'm sorry, Miss."

I barely heard her with the way she said it so quietly.

"What is your problem, Rose?!" Alice angrily shouts at me before directing her scowl to the students surrounding us.

"WHAT?!" With that said, the students scatter, not wanting to face the wrath of the pixie. Alice whipped back her attention to me, her eyes still flaring and her short black hair wilder than ever.

"Who was that girl?" I ask after a moment as both of us proceeded to walk out the school's entrance. We seated ourselves into Alice's yellow Porsche and headed down to the mall.

"Haven't you heard? She's the new transfer student, Isabella Swan." She spat back at me, sneering. "I can't believe you called her a whore! I talked to her at lunch and she was so nice. Not to mention shy!"

"I-I didn't mean to." I put my head down in shame. "I was just so angry and caught up in the moment, Alice! I mean, I saw Royce getting it on with another chick!"

"Shut up Rosalie! How many times have I _told_ you Royce was a good for nothing son of a bitch?! Besides, you had no right to take your anger out on Isabella!"

I sighed in defeat, knowing Alice was right. She always is.

Once the mall was in view, Alice's eyes lit up. Every other negative emotion diminishes when we go shopping.

Alice and I pick out the nearest parking spot and get out of the car.

We hook arms and skip off into the building.

"Rose, we should be friends with the new girl." Alice chirped as we browsed through numerous areas.

"Why?"

"You know how our school is merciless and stereotypical. She'll be mocked for looking like a 'nerd' and that's just wrong."

"Hmm.."

"What did she say to you when she passed you?"

"How do you know she said something to me?"

"I know everything, Rose. I saw the appalled expression on your face when she ran away.."

"She.. She apologized for colliding with me."

"That was very considerate of her. I told you she was nice!

Alice continued to rant about pointless topics. This Isabella girl was very interesting.

_Her eyes._

She was a mesmerizing figure, with the way her eyes were filled with unusual feelings. I felt guilty, believe it or not, for lashing out on someone so innocent.

She was the new girl, for pete's sake! She didn't know her way around and she probably didn't have any friends with her appearance.

Maybe if we gave her a makeover..

"Alice."

"What's up, Rose?"

"We're going to be Isabella's friends."

"Really?"

"And we're going to give her a makeover. God knows it's what's best for her."

_Let the friendship commence._

-----

BPOV

I shuffled my feet along the sidewalk, doing my best to slow down my arrival to my home.

_If you could even call it a home. _

My neighborhood reeked of poverty, danger and neglect.

_Don't forget the melancholy, the fury and the avarice._

I walked through the dark alleys with caution, clutching my backpack as if it were my only hope in making it out unharmed.

_What hope?_

I put my black hoodie to use; lifting the cloth up to shield my face from unwanted stares.

_The hungry stares._

I barely escaped the crevice of the alley before I saw hoodlums and rapists of all sorts gathering from where I just was.

I had to walk faster if I didn't want to lose my virginity.

_What's left of it anyways._

I walked up to the run-down complex where the apartment I owned was located in. I ran up the stairs, only stopping when I was on the second floor.

Room 13.

_I am the epitome of bad luck and clumsiness. How ironic._

I unlocked the door and went inside. I made sure the door was fully secured behind me before I headed to the kitchen.

"Time to finish my homework.." I mutter to myself in a hoarse voice.

_It's not like I have anything better to do in my fucked up life._

Phil wasn't around to torment me, so maybe I could relax for a while.

_Just for a bit._

-----

My name is Bella Swan.

And I am 17 years old.

My happiness is gone.

Hope; I no longer hold.

I wait for the dreaded dawn.

Everyday to unfold.

My past goes on and on.

Yet, I have a story to be told.

-----

EPOV

I slammed my head against my bedroom desk. I could not figure out my Literature homework. Adding to that, I didn't have any inspiration for the song I was supposed to have for Music!

I kept on banging my head on the desk until I heard a rapping on my door.

"Eddie!" She couldn't just wait for me to open the door for her?

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She just shrugged and sat on my bed across from me.

"Did you hear about Royce and Rosalie? I should kick his ass.. No, I should get Emmett to kick his ass. He'll be furious to know that Royce broke Rose's heart."

Alice continued to ramble and I just nodded at her words, playing along.

Wait.

"Royce cheated on Rose? With _Lauren?_ Lauren Mallory?"

"Yes, Edward! You would have known if you listened!"

Damn, she caught me.

"Why? Lauren is a slut! Who knows how many STDs she has.." I ignored her previous comment, asking about Royce's choice.

Was he stupid? Rosalie had the looks, faithfulness and dignity!

"I know! Once Jazz hears about this, he's gonna flip!"

Oh damn. Who knows what Jasper will do?

-----

Hi, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Alice, as you can see, is my little sister. Emmett is also our sibling. Jasper is also an older brother, to Rosalie that is. Emmett, Jasper and I are seniors in Forks High School; the girls are juniors.

Not to be arrogant or conceited or whatnot, but the five of us are the most popular kids at school. We're not 'famous' for being snobby or bad role models.

Sure, I'm a ladies man, but I'm not a jerk. Or a man whore in that case. I'm the school's baseball and basketball captain, and an aspiring piano player. I've been voted to be the most successful in my future.

Mary Alice Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale aren't queen bees, they're just known for being the best looking females and the most talented dancers in the school. They participate in extracurricular activities. Like drama club, for example. Alice and Rose are on the yearbook team and dance committee.

Emmett McCarty Cullen is the school's star quarterback for the football team and goalie for the soccer team. Not to mention the king of pranks and official class clown.

Jasper Whitlock Hale is probably the smartest kid in the school. Especially in History. He's the school's striker in the soccer team and a very gifted guitar player. He is also my little sister's boyfriend.

That's pretty much it.

-----

BPOV

"ISABELLA!"

I flinched and backed up into the small corner of my poor excuse for a room.

_He's here._

My door slammed open and I found Phil grinning like a maniac. In his hand was a bottle of tequila.

Oh no.

_He's drunk._

He swayed his way over to me, slurring profanities.

"Are you ready for another beating, bitch?"

The day wore on with my muffled screams.

_No one will hear me._

I endured the pain as best as I could, biting my tongue as I felt his boot make contact with my ribs.

_I think he broke 2 of them._

The air left my lungs as his fist connected with my stomach.

_Pain, pain. Go away. Come again another day._

Hours on end, and my beating was not over yet.

_Ring. Ring._

The phone.

"Damnit!" He cursed and threw the bottle at my knee. The bottle broke into shattered pieces and I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent my screaming and whimpering.

"I'm done, slut. Be grateful." He left to answer the phone, closing the door with a resounding bang.

I laid on the floor, too numb to move. I felt the dull ache of Phil's previous blows to my chest, stomach, ribs and back. There was a small voice nagging inside of my head, ringing in my ears.

_The glass._

I got up as best as I could, not wanting to worsen the pain in my ribs.

I pulled of the shards of cut glass littered across my entire left leg. I put them in the wastebasket besides me, wincing every time I yanked one out.

I dragged my body to the bed and stuck my arm under it. I had to find the first aid kit and wrap up the large cuts on my leg.

I could taste the blood on my lip, since I bit too hard. The alcohol I was using to clean the gashes stung like a bitch.

The carpet was stained with small pools of crimson regret. I started coughing up the metallic tasting substance, wheezing from my caved in ribs.

I hope nothing was punctured.

_So much blood._

I finished wrapping my leg up, so I used the wall as a support.

_Get up, get up._

I limped sluggishly to the bed and fell on it. I heaved dry sobs into my pillow.

_Because I don't know how to cry anymore._

If there's ever a chance that I meet anyone that has the guts to care about me, I'll make sure that they know.

_About my worthless life._

I'll make sure that I protect them.

_From my monstrosity of a step-dad._

And I'll make sure that I tell them _my_ story.

_Because, one day._

"I will be heard."

_-----_

EPOV

"Come on Edward! You have to give me a ride to school!" Alice whined, poking me in the ribs to quicken my pace.

"Alice, I'm eating cereal. Can you friggin' wait?" I loved my sister to pieces, but sometimes she got on my last nerve. "Why can't you go with Emmett? Or Jasper?"

Alice's Porsche was at Rosalie's house. Her dad was a mechanic, and Alice's car needed a tune up.

"Emmett already went to pick up Rosalie and Jasper went to school early for his guitar practice." Alice said nonchalantly. I groaned.

"Fine! Let's go." Alice grinned. She gave me a quick hug before sprinting out the door to my Volvo.

"Weird pixie, that one is."

"I HEARD THAT!" I chuckled as I grabbed my keys off of the kitchen counter. She made me wonder about her sanity sometimes.

-----

There you have it! Hoped you enjoyed! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason! Mentions of rape and abuse will be written thoroughly in later chapters. Well, this chapter as well. So if you are uncomfortable with such topics, I'm just here to say get ready for some graphic descriptions! 'kay? Love you guys!

Anyways, thanks to all of you that reviewed or added this story to their favorites. I feel so happy :D! I'm feeling generous today and I prepared this chapter early. So here you go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!

-----

BPOV

My virtue has been taken away from me.

Time and time again.

I do not even have the privilege to say I am a virgin any longer.

I am impure.

Dirty.

Contaminated.

I am damaged, and already labeled as used goods.

Am I to be accepted?

Or to be looked down upon with my innocence taken?

The world is cruel, and it torments every single person in different ways.

I am no exception, considering I am one of the unlucky ones.

Being forced in to submission to pleasure one's own selfish needs and desire.

I am Bella.

And here I stand.

I am a victim.

A victim of what you'd call:

_Rape._

_-----_

EPOV

Alice jumped out of the car as soon as I parked it.

"Come on Eddie! We have to find Rose!!" She said excitedly, dragging me by the arm into the educational building.

"Why?"

"We have to make friends with Isabella!"

I blinked. Did she mean the new girl?

As in, the nerdy one?

"Why?" I heard myself ask once again in surprise.

"Because she's a nice girl! And I want to get to know her!"

"I have to meet Tyler and Mike right now. I'll, er, make friends with her later?" She gave me a pointed look before sighing.

"Fine!" Alice let go of my arm and skipped off into the direction of Rose's locker. I shook my head, putting my hand in my pockets, then casually strolled down to my homeroom class.

"Ed!" I scowled at the blue-eyed blond, showing my expression freely of the distaste I felt for my shortened names.

"Mike, it's _Edward. _How hard is it to say something with 2 friggin' syllables?" I growled, heading over to my seat in the back. Tyler and Mike followed me like golden retrievers.

Typical.

"Have you seen the new girl? What a frump!" Tyler snorted, leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone in Forks High looking for gossip? Rumors were so stupid, and it irritated me that people had the nerve to say improper things about someone behind their back. I can't believe people believe half the shit that they hear.

"I heard she lives in the ghetto of the town! Pathetic!" Mike chuckled with Tyler as they both pounded their fists.

"Dudes, can you shut up? You don't even know her. What gives you the right to talk about something you know nothing about?" I felt myself snap. Seriously? Why would someone try to talk about someone without giving them a chance?

They had the decency to look shocked! I snorted then waved them off. Class was about to start.

"Edward, my man!"

"Hey Jazz!"

"Have you met Bella yet?"

"Who?"

"The new girl! Alice, Rose and I talked to her this morning. She's pretty cool."

See! What did I tell you about getting to know a person first! Yeah, exactly.

"Huh. Where's the girls and Em?"

"They'll be here soon. I'm not sure about Emmett though since he's taking care of Royc-"

"EMMETT IS HERE!"

"Idiot. Is it really necessary to talk in third person?" I chuckled. Jasper and Emmett grabbed their chairs and took a seat next to each of my sides.

"Why yes, it is Eddie." What the hell is up with avoiding my full name? Edward! How hard is it to say Edward? Jeez.

_RING! RING!_

"The girls aren't here yet?" I mumbled to myself. I wonder where they were..

-----

APOV

After Edward left with the excuse of having to hang out with Mike and Tyler, I skipped off towards Rosalie's locker.

"Jazz! Rose! Hey!" I greeted the siblings, kissing them both on the cheek. "Where's Emmett?"

"Hi Ali. Oh, the last time I saw him, he was having a _talk_ with Royce." Rosalie smiled in my direction as Jasper picked me up and put me on his shoulders effortlessly.

I squealed in surprise as he spun around, my tiny stature clinging to him.

"Doesn't Isabella have 1st period with us?" I asked both of them after Jazz put me down. Both Rose and Jazz were in my 1st period class, Homeroom. Along with Edward and Emmett.

"I think so. She just transferred yesterday. All she had to do was browse through her classes then look around the school. I'm pretty sure I saw her talk to the homeroom teacher to show her schedule." Rose answered, nodding to confirm herself.

"We should meet her at her locker! Swan is her last name, if I recall correctly. It'll be around the corner! Let's go!" I hooked arms with Jasper and Rosalie and passed through the halls.

"ISABELLA!" I spotted the brown haired girl, snapping her head in the direction of my shout. She blushed bashfully, turning her attention back to her locker to grab her books.

_'How cute! She's so shy!'_

"Hi there!" I beamed at her, my arms still hooked with the Hales.

"H-Hello." She whispered, closing her locker and looking down on her faded gray converse. Like I said! I mean thought.. Cute!

"I'm Alice!" I pushed on, wanting Isabella to open her shell.

"H-Hi Alice. I'm Isabella. But please c-call me B-Bella." She stuttered, pushing up her ugly, big frames up her nose. I wonder if I could convince her to ditch them..

"I'm Jasper. But you can call me Jazz." My boyfriend smiled calmly at her. She squeaked out another greeting.

"I'm Rosalie, but Rose is fine." Rosalie said in a friendly manner, smiling a little bit. Bella's eyes widened as she clutched her books to her chest.

"I-I'm sorry for yesterday! I-I didn't mean to b-bump into you!" She started to apologize profusely, and I blinked in astonishment. Rose shook her head in disbelief.

"No, no! It was my fault! I'm sorry for calling you such a vulgar term. I was a bit frustrated at the time." Wow. Rosalie actually swallowed her pride to say sorry?!

"O-Oh. Okay then. U-Um, I need to head to the nurse right n-now before I go to class. Bye." Bella gave us a shaky smile before turning on her heel to the nurse's office.

"Wait! Rose and I will come with you! Jazz, you can go. We'll see you in a bit!" I gave him a peck on the lips before Rose and I jogged after Bella.

"Hey Bella, is it okay if we come with you?" Rosalie asked sweetly, grasping for her hand. I giggled and grasped Bella's other hand and swung it around lightly.

"U-Um, sure. I just n-need to get some gauze and bandages for my leg." Her voice was so quiet, yet light and refreshing.

"Really? What happened to your leg?" I inquired curiously.

"I accidentally tripped a-and scraped it against the s-sharp corner of my d-desk.."

"Ouch. You need help wrapping it?" I wanted to do something nice to show her she could trust us.

"NO! N-No, it's okay. I c-can d-do it myself." Her large brown eyes looked frantic and I saw Rose narrow her eyes in suspicion. Why did she react that way?

"S-Sorry, I don't l-like being a burden. Y-You don't need to do a-anything!" Bella whimpered, playing with the hem of her very loose sweatshirt. My eyes softened.

Talk about selfless!

"We want to help, Bella. Please?" I did my famous puppy dog pout while Rose pulled off her puppy dog eyes. Yay for puppy dog power!

"B-But!" She tried to protest before sighing in defeat. "C-Can we go to the o-office first? I'm s-sure we'll be late for homeroom. I don't think we'll be able t-to even go to homeroom at all." She whispered pleadingly and I melted.

"Okay! The office is next to the nurse's anyways, so we'll make a quick stop." I agreed, dragging both of the girls to the main office.

We walked up to the kind elderly secretary.

"Excuse me, Mrs, Smith?" I asked happily, skipping over to her desk.

"Why hello Miss Cullen! I see you've brought Miss Hale and.."

"B-Bella Swan.."

"Yes, Miss Swan with you! What's the problem? Shouldn't you girlies be in class?"

"I n-need to go to the nurse and it m-may take awhile. I brought my f-friends to help me. May w-we be excused for 1st period?" Bella asked politely, shuffling her foot against the carpeted floor. I grinned as she called Rose and I her friends, and saw that Mrs. Smith was smiling warmly.

"Of course darlings! What class?"

"Homeroom with Mr. Benson." Rosalie said coolly, flashing a tiny smile.

"Okay then, I'll just type him an email to excuse you. Now run along now to the nurse!"

"Have a n-nice day, Mrs. S-Smith." Mrs. Smith smiled again. Ha! I told you Bella's shyness was adorable.

"You too girls. Now shoo!"

-----

EPOV

"Where's Alice and Rose?" Emmett asked us, confusion washed over his features. I turned my head to Jasper, knowing he was the last one with them.

"They went to the nurse's office with Bella to help her out. I'm sure they'll be here eventually. Or we'll see them by lunch at 4th period." He answered, scratching the back of his blond head.

"Bella? Whose that?" Emmett questioned once again.

"The new girl. Isabella swan? She's really nice. Alice and Rose connected with her instantly." Jasper informed him.

Wait, Rose?! I can imagine Alice making friends with someone like Isabella, but Rosalie?

"Wow. She must be pretty special for even Rosie to connect to!"

We continued to chatter aimlessly about sports before I saw Mike wave me over to his desk.

"Hold on guys. I'll be right back."

I walked over to Mike and Tyler with my eyebrows raised quizzically.

What were they up to now?

-----

BPOV

I was still a bit shocked at the fact of interacting with other people.

Especially with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

I wasn't clueless. I could tell they were in with the popular group.

But why were they so nice to me? I was a nerd. My appearance was supposed to steer anyone out of my way.

I was supposed to a nobody, an _invisible_. Or at least the target of teasing. Not that I mind. Phil does that all the time.

And much worse.

I didn't expect to obtain friends. Popular ones, no less.

I didn't want to be someone who dragged someone down.

_Not anymore._

So why? I mean, I'd rather be friendless than to have friends at all.

That means it would be less risky for them to figure out my secret life.

_Pain. Torture. Abuse. Rape. Murder._

But now, as I walk to the nurse with Alice and Rose holding my hands in some sort of.. _Support_, they were sure to find out.

_The cuts. The bruises. The scars._

They insisted that they wanted to help me wrap my leg. But that means that they'll see.

_The mutilation._

"I don't want you to see.." I whispered softly under my breath, looking down at the floor. My tresses of mahogany locks were useful when I wanted to hide. I used my brown hair as a curtain to shield me.

_Too bad it can't shield me from the physical blows._

"What was that, Bells?" I heard the beautiful buxom blond, Rosalie, ask me worriedly. Worried?

"I.. I don't w-want you guys to r-run away." I felt my eyes burn, but I knew tears would not fall.

_I haven't cried in 11 years._

"Why would we do that?" Alice wind chime voice floated in the air in a tone of wonder.

I lifted my gaze and looked at them in barely suppressed misery. They gasped.

"C-Can I wrap m-my leg myself?" I asked hopefully, trying to urge them to pass the chance of 'assisting' me. "Y-You guys don't have to h-help."

APOV

"Y-You guys don't have to h-help." Bella tried to reason, her chestnut eyes desperate.

Rose and I stared at her skeptically.

"Are you hiding something from us Bella?" I asked anxiously.

She was starting to freak me out! Why was she trying to push us away from helping her?

"I.. I c-can't tell you." She choked out before running away, heading toward the girls bathrooms.

"Rose! Go follow her! I'll get the gauze and bandages from the nurse. Text me when you find her!" Rose sprinted towards Bella without another word.

I walked to into the nurse's office and saw that the nurse herself was no where in sight.

I looked in the cupboards and got a big roll of cloth in what I assumed was the gauze and some bandages.

I felt a small vibration in my pocket and snatched my pink Juke out.

_Ali-_

_I found her. We're in the bathroom around the hall._

_Hurry. She's hyperventilating. I'm scared._

_Oh crap, she's friggin' bleeding._

_HURRY.  
_

_-Rose_

I squeaked in fear before dashing to the bathroom.

What was wrong with Bella?!

-----

"What's up Mike? Tyler?"

"You know Isabella? The nerdy chick we were talking about?"

I glared at him. Did he not learn anything from what I've said to him?

Stupid.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Well, we wanna make a bet."

"And why would I want to participate in what I'm sure will be a pointless bet?" I grumbled, running my hand through my messy bronze hair.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Unless you want the whole school to know that you were too chicken to accept a harmless bet?" Tyler provoked.

"Besides, we won't stop prodding you until you say yes to the bet." Mike triumphantly stated. Shit, were they serious?

"Fine. What is it?"

"The bet is for you to make the new girl fall in love with you before the prom."

"What the fuck? Why would I do that?"

"The stakes are pretty sweet. If you win, we give you $1,000 in cash."

"And if I don't?"

"We get your Volvo."

"I don't think so."

"Don't think I don't know about your dirty little secret."

I whipped my head to Tyler, glaring menacingly at him.

"You wouldn't." I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do you accept? You have the choice of me spreading your secret or not." Tyler smiled goofily.

"I can kick your ass, remember? Don't make me bring Emmett into this."

"So? Physical pain won't hurt as much as the embarrassment you'll go through." I growled in frustration.

"Why in the hell do you want me to do this bet so badly?"

"Because we want to see if the oh so famous Edward Cullen lives up to his name. And this is perfect for blackmail."

"For what?"

Mike spoke this time. "We've always been ignored by the ladies because they always swoon over you!"

How pathetic.

"Fine." We shook hands. There was no way in hell I was going to risk my reputation. No one will ever live it down.

-----

Edward has a secret.

Let's see if he can keep it.

-----

RPOV

"Alice, we're in here!" I peeked out of the stall Bella and I were in and waved at her in distraught.

Shit.

"Bella, calm down please. What's wrong honey?"

I couldn't help but bring the sobbing girl into my chest and hug her tightly.

She reminded me of a child. The mere sight of a hurt child always was a big weakness for me.

She was crying, but what surprised me was that no tears fell down her pale cheeks.

But her face was contorted in anguish, so I knew she was breaking down.

"What's wrong!" She whispered, alarmed. We were in one of the bigger stalls, so we all were situated comfortably. Alice locked the door behind her before she rushed to Bella's side.

"Shh, it's alright now. We're here for you.." Alice rubbed Bella's back soothingly.

Bella's breath hitched and she tried to control her wracking body.

"I'm s-sorry.." Her voice was almost inaudible. Even so, I heard it tremor and crack.

"What?"

"P-Promise me you won't be r-repulsed with me?"

Bella pulled her pants down. We were breathless at the appearance of her exposed right leg, but as she slowly unwrapped the cloth on her left leg, we both gasped in horror.

_Oh. My. God._

"C-Can you h-hand me the wraps? I h-have the small alcohol p-packets right here." Bella pulled out some of the packets with rubbing alcohol sheets from her sweater's pocket shakily.

"I-I'm sorry." And with that, Bella slumped down on the floor in a dead faint.

"BELLA!" We screeched and hurried to the mysterious brunette.

"Shit, Alice. Oh my fucking God." I felt my eyes water with a hot sensation. "What happened to her?" I whispered harshly, grazing my fingers on the cuts, welts, scars and bruises on Bella's right leg. Alice was gaping at the several deep purple gashes on Bella's left leg.

"Jesus." Alice whimpered, lightly touching the edge of a wound on Bella's thigh.

"We.. We should clean her up. She did say she needed to wrap it up." Both of us hastily grabbed the mini alcohol packets to cleanse her injuries then covered it up professionally.

"Thank goodness my dad is a doctor." Alice muttered, staring sadly at Bella's limp form.

"D-Don't hurt me!" I snapped my head to Bella's face. She was wheezing, but she still looked like she was asleep.

"Is she sleep talking?" Alice asked as she put Bella's pants on.

"Yeah, I think so.." I think I heard Alice clutch her heart as Bella rasped out a plea for freedom.

_Oh Bella. What's happening to you?_

-----

DONE! REVIEW PLEASE :3!


	3. Chapter 3

Okies. Here we go now. Well, I'd like to thank my AWESOME reviewers (you know who you are!) because, er, they're awesome? Haha. I love you guys. And to show my appreciation, here's another chapter! It's really short, but I explain why at the end note :P!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, yo.

-----

BPOV

Sometimes, when I lay torn and alone in my room, I look out the window to see the stars.

I gaze at the twinkling stars shining bright as if they had no care in the world.

The moon ethereal and magnificent, but just there. The stars are more important, in my opinion.

Sometimes, I smile at the stars.

Looming high in the blanket of the midnight sky. So innocent.

Painting the world's canvas above with sparkles of illuminating specks.

Sometimes, I cry in envy, for the stars are so high.

So high, no one can reach them.

So high, no one can touch them.

So high, no one can hurt them.

_So high, high, high._

Watching the world below, in their own space.

Sometimes, my admiration for the stars is visible.

The stars are so beautiful.

Glittering the heavens. How can I not be in awe for these little condensed spheres of gas?

Gleaming in all its splendor.

Sometimes, I wish I was a star.

Just nestled comfortably in the solar system.

Far, far away from this despicable world.

Dying with a dramatic signature.

Sometimes, I want to leave the earth and become a star.

Because I get to float in the air.

Still and patient.

Waiting for my departure.

Sometimes, I dream of dying as a star.

I want to die regardless.

But it would be nice to explode.

I want to disappear into the universe with a bang.

I want to be a:

_Supernova._

-----

EPOV

What the shit.

What the _fucking _shit.

How do they know?

No one knows except my family and the Hales, and they barely know the whole story. They don't even know the _half _of it.

How did these two idiots know my secret?

Fucking Mike.

Fucking Tyler.

Fucking pathetic, desperate, hormone-driven, 'I jack off every night' morons.

_What the hell._

I walked back to my seat sluggishly, brooding. Jasper and Emmett gave me a confused look before shrugging. They knew I would tell them jackshit since I was in one of my moods.

Oh God, I sound like a PMSing female.

Alice, Rosalie, and this Bella girl haven't arrived yet. Where were they? I recall Jasper saying they went to the nurse..

But honestly, what were they doing that was holding them up so long?

_RING! RING!_

Jasper and Emmett stood up lazily, grabbing their messenger bags from the floor.

"Come on, man. We gotta head down to the auditorium today. Something with combining classes for this Romeo and Juliet thing." Jazz muttered before dragging Emmett and me by the collar and out the door.

-----

APOV

Bella woke up a few minutes prior of the bell. She looked disoriented for a few seconds before snapping back into her shy demeanor. Her chestnut orbs withheld a panicked spark; she darted her vulnerable stare between Rose and me before she curled herself up in a ball.

I heard her hushed whispers of shocked recognition.

"They found out. They found out." She repeated to herself in a pained tone, like a mantra.

"Bella?" Rose gently laid her elegant hand upon her shoulder. Bella's eyes widened and her form flinched away from the form of physical contact.

"D-Don't touch me!" She cried out before burying her pretty little head into her knees. Rose glanced up at me with a knowing expression, her azure eyes full of sympathy and pooling tears.

"Bella." Her gaze slowly left my own as she spoke a bit more firmly, all the while still tender.

"P-Please! Y-You didn't s-see anything, okay? N-Nothing happened." My heart cracked with every whimper she let out.

"Bella, we want to help you." Rose begged, stroking Bella's mahogany locks. She combed down the mass of full, long hair.

_Beautiful._

Bella's hair, when fixed, was shined down from the roots to the ends. It cascaded down her back like a river, flowing in straight waves. That is, before it curled into soft ringlets at the bottom.

"D-Don't lie to me. I've lived too m-many of them. I d-don't think I can handle it anymore." Her voice echoed through the stall, twinged with an unimaginable amount of despair.

"We want to help you, Bella. _Please_?" I crushed her into a hug, but made sure to ease the pressure, fearful for the unknown injuries she might have.

She was quivering, her eyes clenched and her jaw slack.

"No, no, no.." She struggled out of the embrace, but I tightened my hold. I felt her slump tiredly.

I gasped as she returned my action, clinging to me as if I were her only lifeline.

"If i-it's not too much to ask.."

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie joined, making it a group hug. Both of our bodies encased Bella in some sort of barrier, some kind of protection. She turned around to grasp her hold onto Rose. I just put my arms around her waist, resting my head in between the back of her shoulders.

"P-Please, don't t-tell anyone. I-I'll do anything!"

"We weren't planning on it Bella."

"One m-more thing?" She asked timidly, burying her head into Rosalie's shoulder and crushing my hand in a death grip.

"What is it Bella?" I asked her this time, squeezing her hand in a fond gesture.

I could have sworn she let out a plea for help, in a ghost of a whisper.

_"Save me."_

-----

BPOV

I wanted to cry.

I finally had friends.

Sincere, truthful, honest, dependable _friends_.

People who _wanted _to care and help and comfort and fight and just _be there_.

God has finally heard me, sending me two wonderful people.

I know I might be jumping to conclusions, giving my trust away all too easily.

But my gut screamed at me, calling out to me.

My gut told me they were good people. My heart agreed, surprisingly.

My heart actually beat with a sliver with hope. My mind was racing, unsure with the lending hands. But I found the idea of having Rosalie and Alice as my friends nice. An opportunity to feel emotions I thought I had given up so long ago.

After seeing the damage of my lifestyle in the matter of minutes, my legs shamefully exposed; they stayed. They weren't repulsed with my being. Rosalie, the model-like blond I had run into the day before was even kind. I had a feeling that she didn't show a nice side that often. She even apologized for my actions. It was too much, having loving attention from the simplicity of friendship.

The bell rang after my moment of crumbling into a million pieces.

"What class do you have now, Bella?" Alice smiled at me once we pulled apart from the group hug.

I smiled back hesitantly before muttering out a small "Literature w-with Ms. Filmore."

Both of them squealed with delight before looping their arms with my own.

"We do too! Now let's go. We have to go to the auditorium!" Alice spoke excitedly, her green eyes shining.

_Like a star.._

I found myself being tugged out of the bathroom. Before I knew it, I felt a damp cloth being dabbed across my cheeks. I turned to Rosalie, who gave me a tiny smile.

"Your face was a little blotchy." I nodded in understanding, biting my lip with her considerate ministration.

I was a little nervous, since I was not used to such sisterly vibes.

_Sisters?_

I felt my heart swell at the idea of having a real family.

Maybe.. Maybe I have a chance to be loved.

-----

I know it's really short, but I'm updating tomorrow. I have spring break dudes! HOORAY! So I get to update frequently. Well, I can't promise frequently since I have a crapload of projects piled on me.. But I will be updating a much longer chapter tomorrow. So no worries!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the chapter I promised :D! Anyways, here's a shout-out to my lovely reviewers:

_fandangopink_: Thanks! Oh, Edward's secret will be revealed. Eventually xD!  
_ceara1888_: Well, here's the 'more' you've been wanting :P! Hope you're still loving this story!  
_Alice2021_: Why thank you, my dear. That's nice to hear. Oh that rhymed! Well, technically, it would be 'that's nice to read' but I think you catch my drift xD!  
_blackstargem_: Gracias! Haha. Well, be patient my lovely reader! I'll be updating a few times this week instead of posting a chapter up every other week :D!  
_AKSimons_: Oh yes, they are tools xD! Ohoho, Edward's secret is not ready for you to see.. Yet! Suspense :O!  
_awsmtxn_: Really? I left you speechless? Yay! Well, here's the chapter you've been craving for! With more to come!

DISCLAIMER: Dude. I don't own Twilight!

-----

BPOV

Darkness.

A term with two meanings.

It can be your only friend or your mortal enemy.

For me, it's both.

It can be my companion when I drift into unconsciousness or sleep.

Because it is empty and void and blissful.

Nothing there to fear or hide from.

You're just floating, closed off from reality.

You're just there, instilled in a calming silence.

Where you have the options of dreaming. And the imagination runs wild.

But sometimes, it can be a taunting rival.

The endless pit containing invisible hands; trying to grab you and your soul.

Trying to drag you to another type of hell.

Where this time, the black abyss is full of awful noises.

Shrieks of fear, desperate cries for help, evil laughter, shouts of agony.

_His _tormenting voice.

Darkness, a place where I constantly go to as an escape.

Or a place that comes to me, haunting me with unmerciful moans of the shattered.

Now how can one be so obscure and murky; then at the same time, peaceful and comforting?

Darkness.

What exactly is it?

-----

Alice, Rose and I entered the auditorium in a flourish. Being flanked on each side by two stunning women only brought attention to me. I used my hair as refuge, covering my flushed face from the awkward attention. Hushed tones buzzed around me, gossip and rumors beginning to bubble up. I knew the topic of the day was me, considering the few words I heard that past the lips of sneering students.

New girl.

Bitch.

Trash.

Freak.

Nerd.

Of course I was the center of attention. Why would the most popular girls in Forks High hang out with a plain, more so even ugly, someone such as I? My ivory complexion known as my face was only shadowed with my ridiculously large glasses that I only used for reading. My outfits consisting of loose sweatshirts and torn, faded jeans. My beloved Converse sneakers were worn and falling apart.

I practically heard their thoughts, scolding me with distaste. Who was I to involve myself with the reigning school queens? What gave me the right to be in the presence in people so far up above me? How does someone with my unattractive attire impress those of such beauty?

I was their charity case, wasn't I?

I had no time to acknowledge the fact that we were already seated up near the front of the stage, busy with my imposing thoughts.

Were they pitying me for being who I am? I whimpered at the possibilities but felt a reassuring pat on the hand and turned to Alice.

"What's wrong Bella?" She cast me a worried glance, her emeralds clouded over with concern.

I bowed my head down in shame. How could I accuse them of faking their sisterly aura? Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

"I-I.. Sorry.." I barely managed to choke out the words before wrapping my slender arms around my chest in awareness. I felt Rose's arm slide onto my shoulders and I felt guilty for second guessing their intentions.

They truly wanted to be there for me. They were compassionate, not piteous.

"I w-was starting to question your purpose. And for that, I f-feel so contrite." They giggled at my rueful expression, genuinely waving it off as nothing and bringing me back into their open arms.

I was wrong. And for once, I was glad I had false pretenses. I finally was on solid ground, my trust for them empowering instead of wavering like it had been before.

"Don't worry about it. If I were in your position, I'd be thinking the same thing." Rosalie offered me a small side hug with the arm she had wrapped around my shoulders and Alice squeezing my hand.

"ROSIE! ALI!" I jumped in trepidation, instinctively compacting myself into a defensive ball.

"Emmett! Shut the hell up! You're scaring Bella!" Rosalie shrieked protectively. I heard a dull thwack, followed by an 'OUCH!' from who I assumed to be from Emmett.

"Bella?" The voice sounded familiar, and I smiled as I remembered him from earlier this morning.

"H-Hello J-Jasper." I shrugged out of my previous position before I waved shyly at the lanky, tall blond. He grinned in return, obviously happy that I didn't forget him.

"BELLA!" I jumped once again before I felt my body being squeezed into a bear hug. I felt warm inside from the brotherly gesture, but yelped in pain from the flames I felt in my ribs.

"Oh shit! Sorry! What'd I do?! Oh crap, sorry!" I turned around, my arm enveloped my midsection with my arms. My eyes widened to the size of saucers at the huge, bulky man in front of me. Rosalie hissed and smacked the handsome yet intimidating man harshly on his head.

"OW!" I supposed he was Emmett. He smiled boyishly at me with dimples apparent, apologetic.

"U-Um.. It's okay. Rose, y-you didn't have to do that. It w-was a mistake." I tried to console her as she checked for any injuries. She poked my ribs gingerly and I winced in pain.

"Damn it." Rosalie started mumbling to herself, bringing my head to her shoulder to soothe me.

She whispered in my ear, asking what happened to my ribs.

"They're broken." Was my quiet reply that was only meant for her ears, and Alice's.

She glared angrily at the bear-like male before resuming her hugging task.

"I'm okay, Rose. They're j-just a little sore. No need to worry!" I smiled at her and she smiled back before scowling.

"You sure? I don't have to kick Emmett's ass for hurting you?" I let out a tiny laugh, my throat feeling raspy at the unusual sound. I shouldn't be surprised. Not only haven't I cried in years, I haven't let out a single chuckle as well. I shook my head and turned to Emmett, who was looking at me with large, green puppy dog eyes.

"Forgive me Bella!" He cried out dramatically, dropping down to his knees. I blinked before I patted his brown curls hesitantly.

"O-Okay.."

"YEAH!" I found myself in another hug, but it was careful. Brotherly, none the less.

"E-Emmett, right?" I suppressed a giggle as he nodded enthusiastically. He reminded me of a teddy bear, and that thought made my heart jump for joy.

"Hey there." A smooth, velvet voice behind me greeted, and I whipped my head around to the beholder.

A bronze-haired, emerald eyed Adonis grinning crookedly at me. My heart beat erratically, and I tried my hardest to tame the upcoming blush.

"H-Hi." I muttered shortly, covering my features with my hair once again.

"My name's-"

"EDWARD!" A nasally voice squealed. I blinked at the girl who flung herself at Edward.

"Get off of me Lauren." His nose scrunched up in disgust before he politely pried Lauren off of his sculpted form. She pouted her overly glossed lips as she batted her clumped eyelashes. How much mascara can a girl use? No, scratch that. Her make-up literally was caked onto her face.

"A-Are you supposed to be a clown?" I accidentally blurted out my thought and I heard Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie snicker. The girl named Lauren snarled at me before turning to Edward, who looked as if he was trying to hide his amusement.

"Whose the ugly bitch?" Alice walked towards Lauren before 'tripping'. This resulted into Alice grabbing the nearest object, which was Lauren's skirt.

Everyone erupted in laughter as Lauren stood there shocked, her rear end visible for all to see.

That's what you get for wearing a friggin' thong. Ew.

"Oops!" Alice exclaimed sweetly, her face contorted into a fake mask of surprise.

"Lauren Mallory! Office! Now!" A woman stomped up to us, her stormy gray eyes angry. Lauren scowled before slipping back on her micro-mini skirt and strutting out of the auditorium. I guess she had no dignity at since she didn't look phased. She didn't even blush at the fact that people saw her in her poor excuse of an undergarment!

"Hello! I'm Ms. Filmore." Her eyes locked with my own as she smiled warmly. She held out her hand and I shook it.

"I-Isabella Swan. C-Call me Bella."

"Wonderful! Hello Rose, Alice." She smiled at them before directing her attention to the boys. "Em, Jazz, Eddie! Mr. Stafros is calling you." They nodded before darting to the other side of the room where they talked to who I assumed was their teacher.

"So you're the newbie! Welcome! You're probably wondering why we're here?" I nodded, and she broke out into another smile.

"Well, I'm sure the girls have told you about the play?" I nodded again.

"They told me a-about the Romeo and Juliet production y-you guys are making."

"Correct! We are combining a junior and senior English class for this play. Turns out that Mr. Stafros and I were the lucky ones of the bunch! Anyways, we are combining classes to make up the cast and crew of the play. Try-outs are mandatory, and will be taken place in a few minutes. Everyone in here has been excused from their later classes for the day due to the fact that we have to set everything up before scheduling rehearsals." I nodded again for her to continue. This was very interesting, and personally, I loved Shakespeare and his works.

"We'll be twisting up the play a little, but it still has the same plot of a tragic love story. It'll be more modern. And the dialogue will be rewritten into something everyone can understand later. Oh! Follow me girls, we're about to pick out who the lovely Romeo and Juliet will be."

Alice, Rose and I followed the eccentric lady. I had a nagging feeling that this would be my favorite class and that Ms. Filmore would be my favorite teacher. English was one of my passions anyways, so of course, this made sense.

"I don't think I c-could do this guys. I'm not g-good with crowds.."

"You'll be fine Bella!" Alice chirped, skipping next to me. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

-----

Rolling in 3, 2, 1.

Action!

-----

EPOV

Bella was a very reserved girl, and I couldn't help but feel curious. Rose and Alice were very protective around her, which was very weird since they only get defensive when matters are related to family and friends.

Sure, Alice was a very friendly person, but her trust was rare to give. As was the lioness that is Rosalie.

I could not get a clear view of her face, since her large glasses concealed the majority of it. She used her hair to cover her face when she wanted to hide, which annoyed me for some reason.

When Bella asked Lauren if she was posing as a clown, I had to stifle my chuckle. The girl was humorous, and I doubt she even knew it. Her blunt, yet innocent remark seemed very endearing. Cute, actually.

Don't accuse me of being perverted, but I am a male. So, of course, I raked my eyes to her body. I was surprised to see how baggy her clothes were, shrouding whatever figure she had.

She left me to my thoughts after I left to talk to Mr. Stafros with the guys. He discussed about combining classes for the play.

Romeo and Juliet.

I bit back the urge to groan. I knew I had a shoe-in for Romeo, and I didn't want that. Ms. Filmore poked and prodded me to give some effort into the play, and I couldn't deny her. She was one of my mother's closest friends, and had been mine, Alice and Emmett's babysitter when we were young. I owed her at least this much.

Might as well get ready for the kicking and screaming girls eager to get the part of Juliet.

"Edward, get your butt up on stage!" Mr. Stafros yelled at me, giving me a laid-back smile. He threw me a script. I proceeded to walk up to the stage, and I rolled my eyes at the swooning girls.

"Bella. time to shine!" Ms. Filmore cheered, with Alice and Rose following. I blinked at them. Women.

"Start with Act 2, Scene 2! The whole thing!" Ms. Filmore exclaimed giddily and I chuckled under my breath. No wonder my mother and her were friends.

Wait.. Crap, the balcony scene!

"ACTION!" I rolled my eyes at both English teachers this time. They sure were excited.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green..."

I ended my lines and waited for Bella to speak.

"Ay me!"

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

I waited for her to speak again and was surprised with how fluent and emotional her words were. She was something else, literally taking the stage with her unexpected skills.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

We continued to act, perfectly in sync with each other. I took a glance at our audience and saw them gaping at our performance.

"Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Her voice rang clearly with effortless feeling. Before I could say my lines, she removed her glasses to wipe the lens. Her eyes glanced up at me questioningly as I was stupefied into silence. I coughed before saying the ending lines.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

Everything was silent as I stared into her warm chestnut orbs. Her fringe of lashes waved at me as she blinked, fussing with cleaning the lens of her frames. I saw that her face was radiant, unlike any other beauty I've encountered. She was naturally beautiful, for I saw no make-up on her. She placed her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose, and her face was covered up as per usual. I was shocked out of my stupor as I heard clapping, cheers, and whistles.

"Bella! That was great!" Alice squealed as she hopped her way onto the stage and engulfed Bella into a hug. Rose sashayed her way to Bella and slung her arm around her. I felt the need to congratulate her as well, but was attacked by my hordes of fan-girls.

"EDDIE! YOU WERE AMAZING!"

"YOU'RE SOOO HOT!"

"BE MY ROMEO!"

"OH-EM-GEE. I LOVE YOU!"

"DUDE, STOP MOLESTING MY BROTHER!" Emmett's voice drowned the high-pitched screaming in my ear and I chuckled. I will be forever grateful.

"Thanks bro." I sighed as the fan-girls scurried off, not before staring lustfully at Emmett as well. Jasper walked up to us and grabbed us by the collar of our shirts. Again. He steered us off the stage and to the direction of the girls.

"BELLA-BOO! YOU WERE A NATURAL!" Emmett shouted as he grinned at the shy brunette. Her glasses were off again, and I saw that Alice had them. She smiled weakly, her eyes glimmering at the nickname.

"Really, Bella. I think you outshone Eddie over here." Jasper snickered.

"I w-wouldn't say that.." She continued to smile and pounded Jasper's waiting fist. Emmett ruffled her hair as she huffed in protest.

"Oh please, Bella. I can't believe you said you had stage fright!" Alice reprimanded her before giggling. She was playing with Bella's glasses, trying them on. "Hey Bella, these aren't prescribed glasses, are they? I can see perfectly fine in them."

"N-No. They're just my reading g-glasses. I use them to read s-small text."

"Oh. So, if I accidentally broke them, you wouldn't be mad?"

"U-Uh.. No? Why?"

"Good. 'cause I kinda broke them just now."

"A-Alice!"

"What? They're not necessary. Besides, you look much prettier without them." Bella's cheeks were stained with a modest blush from the compliment.

"She's right! You look absolutely adorable." Rose said sincerely for once. And to think I thought she was a narcissist.

She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out slightly and her nose crinkled. Putting my self control to good use, I ignored the fact that I wanted to kiss her.

"B-But I'm sure there w-will be prettier girls who are m-more capable of handling the r-role of Juliet."

"Whatever Bella. Ms. Filmore loves you already. You'll be Juliet, no doubt. And what do you mean prettier girls? This school is filled with whores who use pounds of make-up. Like Lauren. You look a thousand much better than her, which means you look a thousand times better than every other slut-bag in this school." Rosalie said coolly, checking out her nails.

"Bella, dear! You were fantastic!" Speak of the devil, Ms. Filmore popped up.

"Thank y-you Ms. Filmore."

"Oh! No glasses? That's fine. You look much more superb without them. My, my! Who knew you were an actress?" Ms. Filmore continued to gush, Alice joining in. Rose just nodded, agreeing to whatever they prattled on about. Jazz, Em and I just talked about sports. We were planning on having a little baseball game after school, inviting whoever, since we had nothing else better to do.

"ISABELLA!" All of us snapped our attention to the person calling out to Bella. I suddenly felt fury and guilt pass through my whole being as I remembered the bet.

Shit.

"U-Um, do I know y-you?" Emmett and Jasper glared at the blond while I kept my temper in check.

"No, but you can get to know me. Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

-----

DONE! Haha. I'm so evil xD! Reviews motivate me to update faster :D!! So, if you want another chapter, click the little button and review! You know you want to. Don't deny it. Resistance is futile xD!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, another chapter written. Just for all you wonderful readers :D!

Looks like I have another great reviewer! Haha, your penname is fun to say xD!

TwerdyFanpire113! I'm glad you like Emmett! Who doesn't? Yeah, Bella needs to be happy! And guess who will cheer her up?

Anyways, read, you fools :P! Oh, and get ready! That's all I can say.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Period. Exclamation point!

-----

BPOV

Usually, letting go of something that is precious to you is difficult.

Especially if that precious something is a little thing called hope.

Hope; a sentiment you should grasp, hold and cherish.

A feeling of pure passion that emanates from your inner being when you're up against the most tragic situation.

The desire to think against pessimistic ideas.

A new found confidence that helps you keep your head up high and persevering.

It's a flame that keeps you moving along, surviving through tough times.

And yet, when you lose hope, you become an empty shell of yourself.

Desolate and vulnerable.

Mistrustful and unfeeling.

Dead and gone.

Therefore, losing what you believe in is painful.

Crushing, really. It's like someone has ripped away you're wings.

Restricting your love to fly up above.

Your dreams shattered by reckless mockery.

What kind of people have the heart to deflate someones hope?

Someones _dignity_?

I'll tell you.

Those kinds of people have no heart at all. They're heartless, so they care nothing about your well-being.

I, for one, know that regaining something as significant as hope is practically useless. Almost impossible.

_Almost_.

So, if you're lucky enough to have someone special to give you the wings of hope, it's very uplifting.

When people, who actually have very large hearts, repair your torn wings and teach you how to fly again..

You glide the skies higher than ever.

This time, I don't want to just fly.

I want to _soar_.

Because now, God has sent me his own angels to regenerate my own lost appendages.

And I think I'm almost ready.

Ready to touch the sky and finally:

_Soar_.

-----

EmPOV

"U-Um, do I know y-you?" My new little sister stuttered out, backing up a little near me.

"No, but you can get to know me. Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

Dude, what the fuck?

Jasper and I glared menacingly at the pansy. Edward stiffened before he sneered at the blond.

If he tried to pull something on our shy Bella, I'm going to slam his head so far up his a-

"Er, o-okay?" Bella continued to stumble backwards, probably freaked out by Mike's stupid grin. The little creeper.

As I was saying, I am going to shove his head so far up his a-

"So, you did an awesome job up there. I was thinking that we could go out sometime, you know. As a celebration for you being Juliet, since I think you've already won the part."

"Listen here, dickhead," I grabbed Bella's shoulders and gently pulled her towards Jazz, Eddie and I, "Stop being a stalker and get the hell outta here!"

"Well, excuse me. I'm sure Isabella can answer for herself. How about it?" I felt Bella shiver under my grip and I squeezed her shoulders, letting her know I wouldn't abandon her.

"I-I don't even know y-you." She muttered, relaxing a bit. I grinned at the fact that she was comforted by our presence and knowing that she was declining his offer nicely. Of course, she was shy and kind. I doubt she would even hurt a fly.

"Like I said before, you can get to know me." Mike pushed on, still smiling stupidly. Hello, retard. It's called rejection. Fucking get over it! Where was I? Yeah, I'm gonna shove his head so far up his ass that.. Damnit. I forgot with the interruptions. Oh well, I'll think about my threat later. Right now, I need to whoop some ass.

"Dude, she's trying to say no to your dense ass." Jasper snorted, rolling his blue eyes. I snickered. Woohoo, you tell him! Bella was glanicing over her shoulder at staring up at me with panic.

"Get him away from me!" She mouthed. I smirked, glancing at Rose and Alice. They were both hissing and growling like wildcats. I lifted Bella up easily, noting that she was a little too light, then sat her on my broad shoulders. I heard her sigh in relief, not having Mike in her personal space.

"Mike, if you know what's best for you, get the fuck away from us." My Rosie started cracking her knuckles, her red nails gleaming dangerously in the light. He backed up a bit. Pussy.

"Fine. Isabella, I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

"W-What? Who said I agreed?" Bella squeaked. I blew her long brown tresses out of my face before snarling.

"That dipshit! What part of no does he not understand!"

"Bella, don't worry! We'll just stop by your house to wait for him." Alice chirped, bouncing up to Bella and I, flashing a reassuring smile.

Ooh, that'd be a great idea! I wonder what Bella's crib look like..

"NO! A-ALICE, NO!" I clutched her legs tighter to ensure she didn't fall from her outburst. Alice's eyes widened with some weird understanding before Rose spoke up.

"Bella.." She whispered, looking down at her red pumps sadly. What?

"Uh.." Jasper and I dumbly said in unison, unsure how to react to the moment.

"Why not Bella? Don't you want us to fend off Mike for you?" Edward asked, just as confused as us guys.

"Umm, I h-have to ask my.. _step-dad _if I-I'm allowed to have company. S-Since he's, u-um, very strict around the h-house." I had a feeling that she was hiding something since I heard a twinge of fear in her voice. She spat the word 'step-dad' with utter dread.

People underestimated me to be just a goofy guy, but I could be perceptive if I wanted to.

"Whatever you say Bella-Bean," I patted her leg to ease her nerves before asking, "Where do you live anyways?"

I blew her hair out of my face again as she gazed downward. I looked up to see her face was flushed and her eyes were closed shut.

"In Barkley's Duplex. Room 13, to be exact." She mumbled quietly, but I heard her. My eyes bulged out in surprise.

She lived in the ghetto? The dirtiest, unsafe, most hazardous area of Forks? I shot a look at the girls and saw that their eyes dawned a look of comprehension.

The try-outs were almost over. Time flew by after the Mike incident and the 4th period bell rang. Everyone was shuffling out the door, probably hungry. We were to return to the auditorium to continue whatever we were supposed to do afterwards.

"Time for lunch!" I cheered, doing my best to ease the tension. Bella was still sitting in my shoulders, so I grasped her legs tighter before bolting out the auditorium. "Last one there is Mike's lover!"

"Oh, HELL no!" I heard Edward groan before darting past me. I chuckled, as did Bella. Her laugh was a bit scratchy, but it was sweet and musical too. I smiled. Yup, this girly was the perfect little sister. Like Alice.

I plopped down at our lunch table. Edward was already there. I lifted Bella off of my shoulders and sat her down next to Eddie.

"T-Thanks Emmie-bear.." Her gratitude came out shyly, along with the new nickname she gave me. I laughed loudly before kissing her forehead. "No problem Bells."

"EEEEE! THAT WAS SO CUTE! SIBLING MOMENT!" Alice squealed, as she skipped into the cafeteria and sat on the other side of Eddie. Rosalie and Jasper came tumbling through the doors at the same time before they shouted "You're Mike's lover! I was here first!"

The Hales bickered before they grinned at us. Jasper sat next to Alice and Rose sat on my other side. So the table arrangement was:

Rose Me Bells Eddie Ali Jazz

We were sitting at a circular table.

"So, whatcha want guys? Eddie and I will get the food. Since it's our turn anyways." I stood up, as did Eddie. They all shot off their orders besides Bella.

"What would you like Bella?" Eddie asked, grinning crookedly. Bella used her hair as a curtain once again.

"I-I don't h-have any money to g-get anything. I'll just pass."

"Heck nah! My baby sister's got to eat. You're as light as a feather." I scoffed. "Besides, I'll pay for your lunch." Eddie added. It wasn't a big deal.

"B-But!" She rambled on about what a burden she would be and that she had to know how much she would have to pay us back. I almost laughed at her modesty, but held back from her tone of voice.

It was desperate and helpless and disarmed and scared and weak and _shit_; she seemed so alone.

"Hush.." Rose scooted next to Bella and held her like an older sister. Like a mother.

"I-I'll just pass u-up lunch! I don't e-eat much anyways! I-If you want m-me to eat so b-badly, just get me an apple!" Bella blubbered.

"Bella, just let them get you lunch. It's nothing to spaz about. You won't have to owe us anything." Rose cooed. Alice joined in.

"Come on Bells, it alright. You're not a burden! Don't you ever think that! Let them pay, okay?"

"... Fine." Bella slumped in defeat, but she held a tiny smile.

"J-Just don't buy m-me a feast?" We all laughed before Edward and I ventured off into the lunch line.

-----

I want to know why

you sound so broken.

Why are your words

so softly spoken?

Why you can't express

one little token?

Please, Bella, please.

Show us your pain.

Please, Bella, please.

Let your tears fall, the crystal drops stain.

Just let it all out.

And let it fall like rain.

Please, Bella, please.

Show us that you're sane.

-----

The day was coming to an end and the basics were all set up.

Eddie, of course, got the part of Romeo. And Bellarina got Juliet. Duh, how could she not?

Rose and I were Lord and Lady Capulet, Juliet's parents. Jazz and Alice got Lord and Lady Montague, Romeo's parents. Freaky, huh?

_RING! RING!_

"And that's our cue to leave!" I boomed, grabbing Rose with my left arm and Alice and Bella with my right. "Suckers!" I stuck my tongue out at Jazz and Eddie before rushing out the auditorium with my girls. Alice's tinkling, wind chime laugh echoed through the halls. "Emmett, you dork."

I just laughed at the girls before I bounded through the school's entrance. I let go of them once we were in front of my Jeep.

"W-Well, I gotta g-go guys." Bella wrung her wrists and twiddled her fingers. I looked at her in concern.

"You sure you don't want a ride? Who knows how many sleaze bags are out there! Especially in your neighborhood!" She shrugged, as if it didn't matter. I stared at her incredulously.

"I-I walk h-home all the time." I scowled. I didn't want her to get jumped or attacked or _raped _because of me.

"From here on out, you will be escorted by me. You got that?" I said firmly, making no room for arguments. Rose and Alice nodded vigorously.

"But y-your Jeep will attract too m-much attention!" She protested weakly. I glared at her, but it softened. I couldn't be mad at her. I couldn't stay mad at Rose or Alice either. They were my everything as of yet.

"I'll just walk you. I can hold my own."

"B-But you might g-get shot or g-gangs will try to pick a fight with y-you or you might get mugged, or maybe-!"

"Bella, all the more for me to go with you." I deadpanned. She was too much, trying to protect me when she can't even watch out for herself. She practically listed off the dangers on her own.

"B-But!"

"Bella."

"Fine." I grinned and slung her on my shoulder. "Rosie, Ali. Tell the dudes I'm walking Bella home. Then, I'll just walk back over here at the school parking lot and call you to pick me up. Yeah?"

"Sure thing babe. Be careful." Rose warned both of us before pecking me on the lips.

"Yeah, be safe you two!" The little pixie shrieked. I laughed, walking away and waving behind me. "See ya!"

-----

BPOV

We were nearing my apartment complex, and I bit back a groan. Emmett was good company and he had me laughing a bit on the way. He actually made me feel safer, since not only was he some 'protective older brother', but he was massive.

Emmett and I encountered a small mishap halfway through our walk, and I was glad I didn't decline his offer to walk me home at the end.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You walk alone in this dump? I'm surprised you haven't been brutally murdered yet!" Emmett said jokingly and I forced a smile._

_If only he knew._

_"Y-Yeah. It's pretty scary at t-times, but I'm used to it. I lived in more shady p-place before I m-moved here.."_

_"No shit? Damn, that sucks. Has anyone had the decency to escort you like me?"_

_"N-No. No one has had the decency to care.." His face dropped and I wished I had lied for his sake. He scowled._

_"Well, those indecent people are assholes." He huffed and I let out a small giggle. I felt loved by people I barely even knew._

_"HEY!" I heard a drunken slur behind me. I wanted to bang my head against one of the brick walls. Not now._

_"And you wanted to walk alone, huh?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. I pouted._

_"Gimme yer money, betch." The intoxicated man swayed toward us, a bottle in his hand. I winced, and my left knee throbbed at the recent memory. The drunk man suddenly ran towards me and I felt a rush of adrenaline. I ran towards him as well and heard Emmett shout._

_Charlie.._

_I used my football skills and tackled the man near his shins. I grappled him and flipped him over on the pavement. Emmett made his way over and kicked the angry man in the stomach._

_"Wow Bella. I didn't know you had it in you.." Emmett said quietly in shock. He grinned. "Don't do that again. I'm the older sibling here, therefore, I'm the protector!"_

_I sniffled. "Y-Yeah. Whatever Emmie." He laughed before dragging me back to where we were previously walking._

_END FLASHBACK_

I smiled. I didn't know I had it in me either. But I had someone to protect at the time, and I'd be damned if they got hurt. My heart sunk as I remembered that I hadn't been able to protect my own parents.

I shook my head to rid my sorrowful reverie and glance up.

We've arrived.

"Th-Thanks Emmie. I'll s-see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm. Don't be surprised if you find us outside the building," I was about to object but he cut me off, "No buts, little lady. We'll be here to pick you up at 7 o'clock sharp."

I sighed and nodded. I've been losing a lot of fights lately. It seems like I've lost my stubbornness somehow..

"Bye Emmie.." He wrapped his arms around me in a loose bear hug. "Bye missy!" I was released from his grasp as I walked into the foreboding structure.

Time for another beating..

-----

Tell me what I want to hear.

Tell me that it's okay.

Take away all my fears.

Don't ever walk away.

-----

I closed the front door behind me quietly and looked around for any signs of Phil. It was eerily quiet, and I wasn't sure if he was in his room or not.

I passed the door of his room to head into my own. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. His room radiated the awful smells of cheap cologne, sex and beer.

I walked into my room, not bothering to turn on the lights. I slid my back down the door and sighed. Maybe he wouldn't be home tonight.

"Hello, Isabella."

I screamed and hurriedly turn on the lights.

There, on my bed, was Phil, dressed in only his boxers.

He grinned wickedly at me, and I could smell the stench of his whiskey-coated breath from across the room.

_Not tonight. Oh please, God. Not tonight!_

He had a belt in his hand, along with his trusty pocket knife. I whimpered as he slid off the bed and made his way towards me. He grabbed my face roughly and forced a sloppy kiss on my tainted lips. I felt like vomiting; my stomach churned wildly and my brain screaming for the sick bastard to get off of me.

I pushed him off and gasped for breath. His face turned angry as he slapped my cheek hard. It palpitated from the power of the blow.

"You are my whore, understand? Never disobey me!" He roared, then charged at me. I was to slow to evade him and I felt his body slam my own into the wall.

My head was spinning and I faintly felt a small trickle of blood streak down my temple. My head pulsed achingly and I wondered if I was going to have a concussion.

Phil violently grabbed me by the ribs and I cried out in pain. He smirked and crushed harder.

My ribs were straining from the sheer pressure and I felt them cracking. I screamed even more before he covered my mouth with yet another kiss.

I tasted the whiskey as his tongue urged mine to move with him. My head felt even more light-headed and I whimpered.

Get off. Get off. Get off.

He violently pushed me onto my bed and yanked my sweatshirt off. He grasped my jeans and pulled them off shamelessly, hungrily scanning my exposed body.

"No! S-Stop!" I screeched, putting my arms up in pathetic endeavor. He laughed evilly before ripping my arms away from my face and holding them above my head.

"Now, now." He whispered in my ear before licking my ear lobe. I shivered in abhorrence. I felt so dirty. I felt him unhook my bra and pull off my boyshorts. I wailed, trying to kick the sleazy man away from my shaking body.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I was still kicking in screaming, my eyes pooling, but the tears never falling. He straddled my naked waist, and I felt extremely defiled when his penis stroked my abdomen.

"Shut up, you worthless bitch!" He sneered, yanking my hair and punching my chest. My breathing was labored and I gasped for oxygen. He punched me in the chest again and again; suddenly, it hurt to breathe. He kneed my stomach, and I lost control of my gulps for air.

"Stop!!" I croaked, begging him to just halt. He brought out the belt and whipped at at my stomach. It was searing from the lash. I bit my sip, still sobbing.

"No one wants you, slut. Now be grateful that I'm giving you an undeserved fuck." I hissed when he continued to whip me with the leather belt. I choked when he started using the other end of the belt, the metal piercing chunks of my flesh.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his cock enter my womanhood. I screamed as he kept on hitting me with the belt, and grasping my hips violently. He banged into my walls and I let one tear fall from my lost cause.

My dream to lose my virginity to a man I actually loved. My mind flashed to Edward and I let more tears fall at the pointlessness of it all.

No one would ever come to love me that way. Never.

I cried more, my body quaking with pained sobs. This was the first time I've cried in so many years.

And just as soon as the waterfalls came, they stopped. I froze, my eyes losing the only sparks it had left.

I was empty, and I could feel myself fading away as Phil carved words on my arm, stomach and back with the knife.

I didn't do a thing when Phil brought his foot to swiftly kick me in the head. The world was turning black as I felt Phil twist my ankle into a weird angle. My body was limp, and I closed my eyes in acceptance.

No one would be able to save me now.

-----

Don't you see?

She's the beautiful, broken angel.

Bring her back, for she deserves to be fixed.

But hurry now,

I don't think she can be strong any longer.

-----

EPOV

I was sitting in the back of the Jeep, along with Alice and Jazz. Emmett and Rose were in the front, chatting away.

After Emmett was picked up from walking Bella home, he told us that we were going to pick her up the morning after.

So here we were, driving downtown to the ghetto. I wondered how Bella could survive in such a dangerous place. She deserved to be safe and to have a loving home.

"Here we are!" Emmett cheered, parking in front of Barkley's. "I'll go get her. Anyone wanna come with?" Jazz and Rose volunteered.

"It's Room 13, right?" Jazz asked, scratching the back of his head. Emmett nodded.

We made our way up to the second floor and walked up to Room 13.

"Jeez, this place gives me the creeps." Rose muttered and I nodded my head. "Sure does. I have no idea how Bella does it." I knocked on the door and we waited patiently for someone to answer it.

After a few minutes, we knocked on the door again. No one answered.

"Is she even home?" Jazz asked, blinking.

"Of course she is! Where else would she be?" Rose seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

We knocked continuously, but was only answered with silence and the face of the door. Rose was starting to panic, and aggravated at the same time. Not a good combination. Before Jazz and I could stop her, she karate kicked the door open and stomped inside.

We were assaulted with the smells of sex, cheap cologne and multitudes of alcohol.

"Bella?" Rose called out, a slight tremor in her voice. Jazz looked shocked at the surroundings. Everything was disheveled and unclean. It reeked, and I swore I saw a rat scurry from under the couch.

"Jazz, can you get Ali and Em? I think they need to see this.." I requested seriously. He nodded before sprinting back out. Rose and I toured the apartment.

"What the hell? You sure Bella lives here?" Rose turned her incredulous gaze to me.

"Emmett said she does live in Room 13, so yeah.." I answered, not so sure myself.

Emmett barged in the apartment and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" Alice walked in, gaping. Jazz entered the door solemnly. "I didn't know Bella had this kind of lifestyle.." Jazz blurted out, his eyes wandering around.

I saw Emmett walk to a random bedroom door before he coughed.

"Jeez! I think I found the source of the stench." All of us walked closer before we backed up immediately.

"Damn." Emmett mumbled before slamming the door shut. Alice and Rose walked to another door before opening it.

And the next thing I knew, they were screaming bloody murder.

-----

Oh! The torture xD! CLIFFY! Review, or else! Haha. No, really. Review, damnit xD!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap, I got reviews fast :D! Yes, I got lots of reviews. Therefore, I shall still spazz. Don't shoot me xD!

I'm so happy you guys enjoy my story! And my little poems! I dunno, I just inserted the little poem things to give the story a little more meaning.. I feel honored! Okay, enough of my gushing. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I don't even own my socks D: Stupid Hanes xD!

-----

BPOV

At times, there is the sudden need to be hugged.

Don't ask about this random subject.

I'm merely pointing it out.

As I was saying, you sometimes feel the nagging comfort of receiving a hug.

For either comfort to love to just plain wanting to have someones arms around you.

Hugs are a form of console and a gesture of signaling:

"Everything is going to be okay."

or

"Don't worry."

and maybe

"I'm here for you."

Hugs are meaningful, and they make you feel special.

Being engulfed in a warm embrace from your lover, friend or sibling gives you amazing sensations; no matter what the circumstance.

Being cradled in someones arms gives you a sense of security.

You can see people hugging each other in a simple greeting these days.

But those aren't _real_ hugs, since they don't hold a special form of endearment.

They're more like grasps of one another, accommodating only a meaning of hello.

But I want a hug.

A real hug. Because damn it.

_I want to be held_.

-----

APOV

I screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

I heard Rosalie's shrill cry of horror mingle with my own as we stared upon the scene in front of us.

I barely noticed the boys rush to our sides, their footsteps frantic. I was too fixated on the room before me.

"HOLY SHIT!" Emmett howled incredulously. Jasper was leaning against the door frame, hyperventilating. Edward was petrified into a frozen state.

I still heard screaming and realized that neither Rosalie or I had stopped yet.

An abundance of red liquid stained the floor. It was starting to crust over, but the pungent smell of copper and iron was easy wafting in the atmosphere.

Blood.

The dirty yellow walls were splattered with dots of crimson. The paint was peeling off, but I saw scratch marks dragged out in certain areas.

I saw bloody hand prints blazed across the walls, and spiders crawling in the corners of the ceiling. The whole room was a mess.

A twisted, bloody, terrifying mess. There was even some disgusting vomit soiling the ugly carpet.

I stumbled backwards, bumping into Jasper. I snapped my emerald gaze to his sapphire one. Our eyes reflected each others fright and disbelief.

"B-Bella?" Rose whimpered, her lip quivering.

It was then that I brought my attention to a large trail of blood starting from the doorway to under the bed.

-----

Let us play some hide and seek!

Go ahead; count to ten!

Don't you dare pull a peek!

Or you'll never see me again.

Oh no, you broke the rules!

Come on, use your head!

How could you have been a fool?

Can you see me under the bed?

Come and see my hiding spot!

I feel your utmost dread.

What is this? Who would have thought?

That now I lay here dead?

-----

RPOV

I glanced at Alice and saw she was looking down. I directed my eyes to where she was staring at and gasped.

There was a trail of blood, leading towards the bed. It was wide, as big as my torso. I shivered and took a step forward.

The malodorous stench of blood suddenly filled my nostrils and I coughed.

"R-Rose, what are you doing?" Emmett spluttered. I turned to glare at him.

"I'm trying to find Bella, that's what!" I cursed myself as I found my voice strangled. I slowly followed the trail of reddish brown, scowling at the drying bodily fluid. Once I reached the cot, I dropped down to my knees.

I lifted the hanging duvet to clear it out of what was underneath the mattress.

I bent my head down to see whatever the hell was there, snorting at the thought of a monster ready to pull me under the bed.

What I saw was worse than any beast.

My horrified shriek pierced the air, and I felt my heart clench painfully.

My scream never wavered as Emmett and Jasper grabbed me. Alice huffed and she followed my previous example.

She swiftly glanced at whatever was beneath before she had the same reaction.

We were both screaming our heads off.

"What the hell! Stop screaming! Someones gonna report us for breaking and entering!" Emmett tried to hush us, but his eyes were wide and scared.

"Edward, what's under the bed?" Jasper whispered, his eyes darting to Edward, then the bed.

"NO!" I pushed Edward away from the bed before laying my stomach on the floor.

"ALICE! GET ME SOME CLOTHES!" I barked out. Alice didn't need to be told twice before she headed towards the closet. She yanked a gray t-shirt from its hanger and corresponding sweatpants from the dresser.

"What's under the bed!" Edward hissed, dropping down next to me.

"GET AWAY! NOW!" I demanded.

"Rose, what's under the bed?" Jasper begged. I snapped my head towards my twin brother.

"OUT!" Alice yelled, her posture rigid with anger. The boys glared at us before leaving the bedroom to wait outside.

"Shit, Alice. Shit." I was still laying on my stomach, my eyes focused on what was under the bed.

_Who_ was under the bed

Bella's naked and mangled form was lying across from me, her face haunting and her empty eyes staring back at me.

"Bella.."

"R-Rose.." She whimpered, her eyes flat of any other emotion. "I-I f-feel so numb.."

I sobbed, and grasped her hand. "Bella, we love you.." I cooed, giving her a watery smile. Her lips twitched before she closed her eyes.

"I love you g-guys too.."

Alice was at my side, her eyes fierce.

"Rose, we have to flip the bed. We can't pull Bella out from under there. Who knows what kind of wounds she has." I nodded my head in determination before gripping the sides of the mattress, Alice and I easily flipped it over and moved it against the wall. We then slid the metal support that held the bed up away from Bella.

We dashed to her side abruptly, and I let out another weak cry. Alice spread her body out next to Bella, a similar position to mine, and hummed to her, whispering about how she'd worried us sick.

"Oh Bella.." I stroked her matted down her hair, staring at the blood caked on her face. Bruises were visible, the purple and black abominations covering Bella's beautiful face. Alice and I dressed Bella up, covering her nude figure to give her some privacy. We made sure she had on some undergarments to make her feel more comfortable.

Alice brought out a blanket from the closet and tossed it on Bella's slightly shivering form.

"Alice, bring the boys in." I whispered, still stroking Bella's hair.

"I'm so sorry. Y-You guys will b-be late for school." I snorted, smiling lightly at her worry for our attendance.

"Don't be stupid Bella. School would be boring without you anyways." I heard three simultaneous gasps right after those words slipped out of my mouth.

-----

EPOV

I usually have more self control than this.

Sure, sometimes I got a bit pissed, but never furious.

And right now, I was fucking enraged.

Why wouldn't Rose and Alice allow me to see what was under the bed?

Jasper, Emmett and I were pacing around in the poor excuse of a living room, muttering strings of profanities under our breaths.

The door squeaked open and the form of a grave Alice appeared.

Her eyes were hardened and her face held no room for smiles.

It was a bit unnerving.

"Come inside." She ordered blankly. We hesitantly followed her directions, wondering why the hell Alice was acting like the complete opposite of herself.

I gasped, along with the other boys, at the delicate body hidden under the covers.

Bella.

Emmett and I stood still, but Jasper took a step forward to analyze the damage.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" His brotherly instincts must have been kicking in as he kneeled down next to her and played with her hair.

"Dead."

Rosalie and Alice broke down into hysterical sobs.

"Who did this to you, sweetie?"

"A monster."

Her answers were aloof and distant. It scared the living hell out of me.

"Should we take you to the hospital?" Jazz asked calmly, not affected in the least.

"No. I'd rather go to hell." He stared at her sadly before wrapping the blanket around her body and lifting her up to his chest.

"Edward, hold her. Emmett and I have to check on the girls." I cradled Bella in my arms and she gazed up at me with lifeless chestnut orbs.

"Hey there." I tried to smile.

"Come on guys. Let's go home. I'll call dad." Emmett spoke softly for the first time in his life. I began to feel depressed.

Bella was broken.

Alice was solemn.

Rose was vulnerable.

Emmett was quiet.

Jasper was stressed.

I sighed, and brought Bella closer to my chest. She felt warm, too warm.

I took a better look at her face and held back a growl. Her face was painted in hues of purple, black and blue.

We all arrived in front of the Jeep. Rose took the driver's position with Emmett sitting next to her. Her face was set in a mask of stone, but her eyes spat fire and determination.

Jasper and Alice piled in the back, giving Bella and I as much room as possible.

Once everyone was settled in, Rosalie rocketed off, snarling.

"If I find the sick bastard that hurt my fucking sister; I am going to rip off his balls, gouge his eyes out, cut up his intestines.." She continued to threaten the culprit, and I knew Rosalie would make it happen if it was the last thing she did.

No one messes with a fuming, wrathful Rosalie.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the Cullen household.

Carlisle was already waiting outside.

-----

BPOV

I remember waking up from my unconsciousness, only to find my self in the middle of Phil's drunken rage.

He was throwing me around like a rag doll, slamming me onto the walls.

I felt the sting of the gashes he placed everywhere upon my body.

"Stupid bitch." He taunted as he pushed me into another wall. My arm snapped in a weird position, and I felt a pop. My shoulder was probably dislocated.

"You feel as good as Renee when I fucked her, I'll tell you that." He cackled, still continuing his onslaught. I felt a prickle at the back of my eyes in the mentioning of my mother.

I gritted my teeth and clawed at the walls. The bottom of my fingernails bled, screaming in protest from the pressure I was creating.

My hands lay flat against the wall, streaking a path of crimson in its wake.

"Did you know you were a mistake from the beginning? Renee and Charlie had a good time, but they didn't think that they would have a baby."

I felt more whips from the belt on my bare back and bit my lip.

"They forgot to use protection. Renee wanted an abortion. She was only 17, a senior in high school."

_Lies._

I felt something dig into my shoulder blade to the middle of my back. It took me awhile to register that Phil had just stabbed me with a butcher knife.

"Charlie wanted to keep you for some reason, saying that he's always wanted to be a father." I was dropped to the floor, and Phil stomped on my right knee. I felt the bone shatter, but I didn't bother to wail in pain.

I felt his beady eyes scrutinize me before he spoke.

"So, being the stupid lovesick bitch she was, she conceived your ugly ass." His fought viciously kicked my ribs. I felt myself sink lower onto my left side. My ribs were collapsing inward.

"Things got fucked with paying the bills and the responsibility of you. Renee and Charlie split up because of your worthless being. Charlie got custody of you. Renee left him and met me."

He kicked my head, and I felt it throb with a fierce migraine.

"When you were 5, Renee fought to get you back. I fucked her, but she couldn't give birth to anymore children. So we decided to deal with you."

More kicking. My body slid and hit the door with a resounding thud.

"Everything was fine until you came. Renee started to pay a little more attention to you than she did me. So I killed her off. Charlie already died in a car accident when he headed to the station. So, since you had no relatives left, you belonged to me from there on."

Tears poured down my face, but no sound escaped me.

"I'm leaving you for dead, whore. Don't wait up." A blow to my face was in order, and my cheekbone cracked. The pain was undeniable, but it was dull against the torture my heart was going through.

My body was limp and numb as Phil pulled me by the feet and slid me under the bed.

I heard the door slam as he left.

-----

The pain is searing.

Yet, I am unfeeling.

Is my fate nearing?

Voices, I'm hearing.

Forever, I am fearing.

My dead eyes are tearing.

_This is my last goodbye._

-----

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"What's an abortion?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Daddy mentioned it to me when he was telling me bedtime stories."_

_"It's nothing honey."_

_"Phil says that you should have had an abortion when you had me, too. What is it? I want to know."_

_"..."_

_"What does kill mean? Phil says he wants to kill me."_

_"..."_

_"Is it a good thing? I want to kill!"_

_"..."_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Run away, dear."_

_"Why?"_

_"Isabella, mommy's dead."_

_"Phil? What does dead mean?"_

_"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."_

_-----_

_"Charlie!"_

_"Bells!"_

_"Can we play some football? I like football."_

_"Sure thing, sweet pea."_

_-----_

_"Jacob, I'm pregnant."_

_"I'm gonna be a dad?"_

_"Yes."_

_-----_

_"Isabella Swan?"_

_"That's me."_

_"I'm sorry to say, but Jacob Black is dead."_

_"W-What?"_

_"He was shot in the head at 2 A.M. this morning while heading towards your house."_

_"What.. What was he doing before he was shot?"_

_"Buying baby clothes."_

_-----_

_"YOU WHORE!"_

_"Phil, please! Not the stairs!"_

_-----_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but it's a stillborn."_

_-----_

_"Bellarina!"_

_"Bells!"_

_"You're my new little sister."_

_"If someone harasses you, tell me. I'll kick their ass."_

_"Bella, we love you."_

_"Hey there, Bella."_

_"Bella, you're so beautiful!"_

_"Let's go shopping next week, Bella."_

_"Bella?"_

_"Bella!"_

_"BELLA!"_

_-----_

JPOV

"How is she, Carlisle?" I asked my surrogate father worriedly. Bella was on the table, her form partially naked. Rose and Alice slipped on a bra and boyshorts on her to cover her.

I felt so distressed at the thought of not being able to help the girl, the one who everyone has come to know as part of the family.

She was my new little sister. Although Rosalie was already my sister, I didn't need to protect her much. She could clearly hold her own. Besides the little incident with Royce, well.. Let's just say Emmett, Edward and I already took care of that.

But Bella was the epitome of innocence yet all things dangerous. She needed to be protected at all times. Whether it be from boys to butterflies, we couldn't let her become harmed. Not even in the slightest.

"She has 4 broken ribs, a shattered knee, a dislocated shoulder, a broken ankle, a broken arm, a punctured lung, appendicitis and has lost a lot of blood. Not to mention that some of her wounds are infected."

I was glad that the girls left the room, or else they'd be bawling on the floor right now. It took all I had not to do the same.

"Jesus.." I heard Emmett mutter besides me.

"Edward, get me two bags of AB positive. Stat!" Edward sprinted up the stairs to Carlise's storage room where he kept all his medical supplies. Edward came back shortly after.

Carlisle inserted the IV before turning to us.

"From what I could tell, she's been subjected to severe physical abuse." The golden-haired, blue-eyed doctor informed us with a look of grieving in his eyes. I wasn't surprised, for he was always compassionate about his patients.

"We have to bring her to the hospital right now. There's not much I can do inside the house." We nodded before Edward carefully lifted the battered Bella into his arms.

"Let's go."

-----

BAM! Shocking, huh? Yes, I am evil. For I have included snippets of Bella's past :O! Don't hate me! Review.. They make me feel better! It's kind of funny that I have 900 something watchers.. But only 23 reviews.. You freaks xD!


	7. Chapter 7

ATTENTION: Well, it seems the previous chapter has caused confusion xD! Don't worry guys, it'll be explained in later chapters!

Anyways, thank you my awesome reviewers! And, holy crap, I have 1, 469 hits! Dude.. Woah xD!

Oh, and this _is _based on a true story, if that answers your question _GraciexLovesxYou_. I'm sure my dear friend wouldn't want me to tell you about her personal life, so I'm not stating any names. But she has experienced extreme abuse, so this story is dedicated to her. I love you honey, you know who you are!

I've used her permission to use her life as the base for this story. And she absolutely adores my writing, from what she tells me. Ah, I feel so embarrassed! She thinks the poems and excerpts are a nice touch. Haha, silly girl.

Yeah, enough with my little moment, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Who would've thought?

-----

BPOV

I wonder a lot.

I just seem to think aimlessly about a variety of subjects.

I wonder how the world revolves.

I wonder why geniuses are so smart.

I wonder if aliens exist.

I wonder about the wide ranges of mental stability.

I wonder what others think about Edgar Allen Poe.

I wonder what people should live for.

I wonder why we all die eventually.

I wonder when the universe will be reborn.

Yes, I seem to drift off into my own little world, just pondering on the most pointless, yet fascinating things.

Wonder, wonder, wonder.

Marveling in such a dream-like state that I never want to leave.

There's so much to think about.

Especially if you're one of those sappy romantics.

Don't tell anyone, but I'm a bit of a closet romantic myself.

I often find myself enchanted by the mere thoughts of meeting my 'soulmate'.

Corny, yes. But you can't blame a girl for trying.

But maybe I'm too plain, too worthless for anyone to truly accept me for who I am.

And what I live through.

But I still wonder.

I do feel needs of experiencing a tender touch.

A caressing kiss.

A warm and inviting embrace.

I wonder a lot.

So much, it's not even funny.

I give myself headaches when I go too deep.

Pathetic, I know.

Yet, I still can't help but wonder.

_I wonder if there's anyone out there that wants to love me?_

-----

Everything was pitch black, and I didn't know where I was.

It was like I was in an empty room with darkly covered walls.

"Hello?" I heard my voice echo. I shivered, feeling alone and trapped.

_"Bella, baby?"_

"M-Mom?" I choked out. What was happening?

I stared in awe as the blackness transformed into a familiar setting.

Renee's house.

_"Yes, mommy?"_

I squeaked in surprise, staring with wide eyes at what was in front of me.

It was my mother. My living, beautiful mother. And then..

There was me, in all my 7 year old glory.

What the hell? Was I hallucinating?

_"Oh, honey. Phil and I are going to get married!"_

_"Really? That's great mommy! But what about daddy?"_

_"He's fine, baby. He's the chief police officer of Forks! I'm sure he's happy, like you and me."_

_"Cool! Can we go visit him? Or maybe we can invite him to the wedding! Mommy, I want to help plan the wedding!"_

_"Sure thing sweetheart. You can be my little helper."_

Oh no.. I knew what was going to happen next. I felt awkward, watching the scene. I mean, there was 2 different beings that were me. The age difference was obvious, but it was weird to see yourself talking to what you thought was your dead mother.

_"Mommy?" _My 7 year old self asked, tilting her head. I watched as her shoulder-length curls fell on her face. The little me followed mom in the kitchen. Renee turned on the small radio sitting on the counter, and the sweet melodies of Clair de Lune filled my ears. Both my former self and my mother were humming to the tune as Renee was retrieving ingredients for lunch.

_"Yes, baby?" _She asks my past self softly, settling the preparations on the counter before picking me up and swinging us into a dance.

_"Do you love me?" _Little Bella giggles, draping her arms around Renee's shoulders and settling her small head in the crook of Renee's neck.

_"Of course I do!" _Renee held little Bella in arms length to gaze at her lovingly; with her sparkling hazel eyes.

_"What's an abortion?" _Little Bella suddenly blurted out, her child-like curiosity popping up.

_"Why?" _Renee looked shocked, settling little Bella down on the floor and bending her knees to little Bella's level.

_"Daddy mentioned it to me when he was telling me bedtime stories." _Little Bella whispered, tilting her head once again and unconsciously obscuring her face. Renee swept them away and brought little Bella's hair behind her ears.

_"It's nothing honey."_

_"Phil says that you should have had an abortion when you had me, too. What is it? I want to know." _Little Bella pushed on, wanting to know.

I felt my heart break as I predicted what was coming next. I was so naive at the time. So gullible..

_"..."_

_"What does kill mean? Phil says he wants to kill me."_

_"..."_

_"Is it a good thing? I want to kill!"_

_"..." _Renee was quiet as little Bella spoke happily, not even knowing what she was talking about.

_"Mommy?"_

_"Run away, dear." _Renee sobbed before she let out a gurgling scream.

_"Why?" _Her big brown eyes widened in surprise.

_"Isabella, mommy's dead." _Phil's malignant voice said behind Renee as she dropped to the floor in front of me.

_"Phil? What does dead mean?"_

_"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." _Phil cackled, before little Bella screamed at the sight of blood pooling around Renee.

_"MOMMY!!"_

_"Isabella, go upstairs."_

_"B-But, m-mommy!"_

_"Now." _Little Bella, scared shitless, ran up the stairs. She blubbered nonsense, not sure whether to be disbelieving or traumatized.

After a few minutes, I watched little Bella quietly make her way down the stairs to see what Phil was doing.

I fell to my knees with pure disgust and sadness.

Don't scream little Bella, Don't scream..

Little Bella screamed, and Phil tore his lustful gaze from the dead body known as my mother.

The sick fuck. He was raping my mother's corpse, and I had it burned into my retinas twice now.

"NO!" My cry fell on deaf ears. I felt as if I were a ghost, no one acknowledging my presence. Phil pulled out of my mother and put on his pants.

_"Come here, you tiny BITCH!"_

_"NO! MOMMY! ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

Phil chased little Bella around, throwing whatever he could find at her. He picked up a vase, and threw it at little Bella's head.

I winced, remembering the pain, as little Bella fell to the floor, her head bleeding profusely.

I heard little Bella let out a faint whisper before her sight faded to black.

_"Mommy! Don't leave me! Please!" _And with that, she fainted. Phil walked up to her and kicked her stomach forcefully. Her tiny body flew into the wall.

I couldn't stand anymore. My body thrummed in numb tingles, reacting to the little flashback with negatively.

Was someone out to spite me? I witnessed my mother's murder at a young age, I didn't need to be seeing it again.

After Phil killed my mother, he buried her in the backyard. He made me clean up the evidence, washing and bleaching the blood off the floor.

We moved around. Most of the times in shady places, for the police had other things to do.

Of course Phil would move us into the ghetto. The police were too caught up in other crimes to pinpoint my mother's killer.

The bastard.

Everything turned black again, and I was left in silence.

-----

EPOV

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room, looking paranoid.

Including myself.

We were all a little jumpy, eager to hear any news about Bella's condition. Our eyes were sullen yet panicked, and we were getting restless.

Carlisle informed us that he needed to perform surgery right away.

Carlisle managed to tell us everything about what he had to fix.

-Brain hemorrhage; he needed to pull out the some swollen tissue to fix the internal bleeding. Of course it was the result to constant blows to the head.

-Knee; it was fucking shattered, so he was required to insert metal plates and such. For the healing of the knee would take years.

-Appendix; she had appendicitis! What the hell, and I thought it couldn't get much worse!

-Ribs; turns out 4 of them were broken and 1 was bruised.

-Lung; one of her ribs punctured it, so Bella had to have oxygen stuffed down her throat.

-Blood; she lost so much blood from the supposedly large gash in her back. I don't know, I haven't seen it yet. But dad told me it was pretty nasty.

-Dislocated shoulder; he had to pop it back in. Ouch. More pain to add for our sweet Bella.

-Broken ankle, arm AND cheekbone; what the fuck. If I find the son of a bitch who hurt her.. All she needed for those was a cast, so they would recover in due time.

-Infections; Carlisle had to pump shit out from Bella's blood. Alice and Rosalie told me that they've seen lacerations and cuts on Bella's leg. Not to mention welts from belt whipping. Other wounds were infected from not being properly cleaned or bandaged.

That was what Carlisle told me so far.

Alice was jumping in her seat, gripping the plastic arm rests. I was kind of scared for her sanity. I've never realized how strong she was as I watched her pull the arm rest upwards, bending it.

_SNAP!_

"Oops.. Did I just do that?" Alice mumbled at the arm rest she just snapped in half. Oh, I was definitely scared for her.

_SNAP!_

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I turned to Rosalie, who broke both of her arm rests.

Well, shit. I will never question a woman's strength again.

"What the fuck! I want to see Bella!" Rosalie roared, bringing the plastic arm rest she broke into both of her hands.

She brought it down to her knee in frustration, snapping it in half once again.

All you sexists out there should watch your back.

We've been waiting for about 8 hours straight. School hours had ended 26 minutes ago.

It was 3:04 P.M. And no updates on Bella's status were given.

How long was the surgery supposed to last?

"Anyone here for Isabella Swan?" Our eyes narrowed to the male nurse and he flinched.

"That would be us." Rosalie hissed, standing up. The man gulped.

His eyes snapped to Rose, to Alice, then to the broken arm rests.

"U-Um, we have good news and some bad news."

"Well? Spit it out dude!" Emmett tapped his foot impatiently.

"The good news is that all her surgeries have been successful, and her infected wounds have been cleansed thoroughly. She is now bandaged up, and you are now able to visit her."

"The bad news?" I asked in a strain voice, gazing at him tiredly.

"She might suffer from, uh," he stared at us in fear, intimidated, as we glared at him, "Ah.."

"What? She might suffer from _what_?" I snarled. His nervousness was starting to bug me.

"She, er.."

"WHAT?!" Alice shrieked.

"T-The tissue taken out to fix the hemorrhage was.. Um.."

I huffed angrily. Stupid nurse.

"Just tell us where her room is damn it!" I demanded, holding back the urge to punch him in the face.

"I-It's Room 138, the last door on t-the right. It's at the end of t-that hall."

We all gruffly spoke out gratitude before sprinting to Bella's room. I smirked at the nurse's way of dialect. Only Bella could pull off the stuttering.

I had to know if she was okay, and how bad she was banged up.

I needed to comfort her if she needed a shoulder to cry on, I wanted to hold her.

I wanted to take her pain away and just help her get through her past.

I needed to know what's she'd lived through.

And I was going to figure it out in a matter of minutes.

-----

A little birdie told me that you wanted a friend.

I told the little birdie,

"That wish? I can tend."

I'm willing to help you, girly.

A helping hand, I can lend.

But please, don't be scared of me.

Or the family we know as a God-send.

You know we love you, truly.

Your broken heart, we will mend.

-----

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open, and the first the I saw was brightness. I tightly shut my eyes, blinded, until I opened them slowly to adapt.

Where was I?

I tried to sit up, but gasped when my body flared in discomfort.

I was sore all over, and I felt my head pound with an annoying headache.

The blood rushing through my head made my ears acute, my sense of hearing on edge.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I winced at the sound, my ears ringing. Birds chirping outside the window increased my unmerciful headache.

I could hear the blood pumping in my ears after the ringing stopped.

I tried to sit up again, ignoring the burning sensations exploding from my body, crying out in protest for me to just lie down and stay still.

A hospital?

I used the machinery of the adjustable bed to my advantage, raising the upper half of the bed into an 85 degree angle. I comfortably put my back against the slightly slanted bed and examined the large room.

It was furnished with red, cushioned chairs. They sat off against the right side of the room, near the door. There was also a cart next to the bed I sat on. Probably for positioning the medical supplies. Or maybe it was a food cart?

To my left was a very large window with a nice view. A tree was looming near the glass barrier, and I smiled as I saw a nest, 4 eggs settled comfortably in it.

The sun was shining, kissing my skin through the tree's branches in almost a welcoming manner.

My arm had 2 needles projected into it, and I saw one was connected to a bag of blood. The other had its tube connected to a clear substance. I think it was liquefied nutrition to keep my energy going.

My right finger was clasped with a wired clip, which was trailing into a monitor that signaled my heart beat.

Why was I here?

The door squeaked open, informing me that I had visitors.

I turned my head to see five, very familiar gorgeous people barreling through the door.

"Bella!" They chorused, smiling at me fondly. I felt my lips quirk up into a hesitant smile before asking my question.

"Who are you?"

And everything came crashing down.

-----

I AM SO EVIL! Bwuahaha! Don't hate me! I love you guys xD! Review, because I like reading your responses. I feel touched that you guys are moved by my story :')

Lots of love!


	8. Chapter 8

I see that some of you are still befuddled xD! Hold your horses! Everything will be explained in later chapters! You'll just have to be patient. Teehee.

Well, here's another chapter! Since, you know, I love you guys xD!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Or anything else I write on here, which is song lyrics. Seriously.

-----

BPOV

Don't you ever have the feeling that you're forgetting something?

You just can't put your tongue on it?

You try to grasp whatever you've lost, but you just don't know what exactly is it.

Either your mind has reached point blank, or it's parading with mysterious thoughts you just can't seem to recall.

I know my name.

I know how to walk.

I know I suck at math and P.E.

I know that I love literature, history and biology.

I know what school I go to.

But there's more to it, isn't there?

_So much more._

I'm missing a large portion of whatever life I'm living, but I don't know what it is.

You can't let go of the feeling you're not capturing an important thought.

A _really_ important thought.

Like, pretend you have a pet dog.

You leave for work, and you won't be coming home until the day after.

But you don't remember if you filled the dog's bowl with food and water.

Did the dog eat yet?

Did you leave the dog to starve for a day?

I know, dumb example.

It's the best I could come up with at the time, so, no dice.

My head is about to combust; the nagging feeling that screams for me to just _remember_.

I want to remember damn it.

_I want to remember_.

-----

EPOV

She was covered in bandages and gauze and a flimsy hospital gown.

Her head was shaved, probably from the surgery for extracting swollen brain tissue.

But she had never looked more beautiful.

"Bella!" We all chimed in relief.

Alice and Rosalie had tears budding their eyes at their broken little girl.

Emmett and Jasper looked livid, trying to figure out who would do such a thing to their valuble sister.

I don't know how I felt, to be honest.

I felt angry and protective and melancholy and relieved and worried and just _shit_. I was clattered in swirling, unbelievable emotions, I wanted to cry and laugh.

I was wondering if I had gone insane.

I wanted to hold Bella in my arms, whispering sweet nothings to soothe her.

I grinned as she turned her head to us, but it faltered as she smiled in confusion.

"Who are you?"

_-----_

_London bridge is falling down,_

_falling down, _

_falling down. _

_London bridge is falling down._

_My fair lady._

-----

"Bella, it's me, Emmie?" Emmett's voice shook as he took a step froward.

"Yeah, Bella! I'm Alice, remember?" My sister skipped up next to Emmett, her eyes pleading and hopeful.

"Does Rose ring a bell?" Rosalie wiped her tears hastily, forcing a smile. She clutched her hands together, wringing them in anticipation.

"Jazz? Or Jasper? Remember me, darlin'?"

Her head turned to me, still perplexed.

"It's Edward, love. Do you know the names Cullen or Hale?"

The girls stepped forward, and Bella's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey! I think I know you guys! Umm.. Mary Alice Cullen. And, Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Bella smiled triumphantly, and I wanted to touch her. Brush my fingers against her soft lips..

"EEEEE! Bella!" Alice squealed, jumping excitedly. She ran over to Bella, kissing her cheek. "You remember?" Rose beamed, grabbing Bella's hand gently.

"Yeah, you guys are like my sisters! I think.."

"EEEE! You do remember!" Alice grinned, then turned to us guys. "Hey Bella, do you remember them?"

She turned her head to face us again, and her chestnut orbs sized us up.

And to think that she was going to remember us that easily

"G-GET AWAY! D-DON'T H-HURT ME!" She screamed, put her arms in front of her face against us for an unknown reason.

"Shush, Bella! Calm down, they won't do anything!" Alice gasped at Bella's reaction while Rose tried to reason with her.

"N-NO! PHIL! WHY DO THEY ALL LOOK LIKE PHIL?!" She continued to burst out into hysterical screams, obviously unnerved by this Phil character.

"N-NO! I DIDN'T D-DO ANYTHING! P-PLEASE!!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around her shins and rocking back and forth. Alice hummed to her, and before I knew it, Bella fell into a light nap.

The door burst open, and Carlisle looked panicked.

"What happened!" His eyes darted to a delirious Bella, to the girls, then back to us guys.

"Bella seems to have amnesia.. She remembers us. But she went crazy when she saw the guys." Alice spoke rapidly. Carlisle nodded in understanding and turned to us.

"I'm sure the nurse didn't explain in full detail about her surgery?" Emmett scowled.

"Hell no!"

"Language, Emmett."

"Sorry pops."

"We were trying to fix the hemorrhage, but it seems that the harmed tissue was a significant part to her memory."

"Go on.." Jazz said anxiously when Carlisle paused.

"You know how I said that she has the signs of being physically abused?"

"Yes." I growled out, my hands twitching to choke the fucker who hurt dear Bella.

"Well, it seems that her trauma is activated when she sees anyone of the male species."

"So you're saying that, since we're dudes, Bella will freak out if she sees us?" Emmett asked, not quite getting it.

"Since her tormentor was obviously a man, Bella won't be able to tell the difference between the good fellas and the sick ones, right?" Jasper muttered. Carlisle nodded his head.

"And if Bella doesn't understand the differences, she won't be able to trust us?" I added. My face dropped when Carlisle nodded once again.

"I'm not sure when she'll recover from her past experiences. In the matter of days, weeks, months or even years; I don't know if Bella will be able to rid the thought of her abuser and the connection of him and other men."

Emmett groaned, not favoring the situation at all.

He wasn't alone.

"Well then, we'll just help Bella trust them." I heard Alice say forcefully.

"How, Alice?" I signed, running my hands through my messy mop of bronze hair.

"You guys just have to prove to her that you'll protect her from harm! Like, maybe from the dangers of Mike?"

I blinked. Alice was onto something.

"We'll see what we can do Alice. But first, we need to find out about this Phil person she was fretting about."

-----

What if I told you that I wanted to hold you?

Would you reject me?

What if I said I wanted to cradle you in my arms?

Would you be scared?

What if I asked you for permission to kiss you?

Would you decline?

What if I said I wanted to love you?

Would you run away?

So many questions, and answers left unsaid.

But I only need one simple word.

A little word called "Yes."

-----

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh, oh please, tell me this._

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

_-I Can Be Your Hero_

-----

_1 Month Later_

It was time to discharge Bella from the hospital.

It's been lonely without her during play rehearsals and just school in general, but Alice and Rosalie visited everyday with her when delivering assignments.

Bella has progressed and has learned to trust Jasper, Emmett and I, but only a bit. She doesn't quite remember us yet.

Bella's hair was reaching past her shoulders, thanks to the special shampoo Alice forced her to use. And not to mention that her hair grew unnaturally fast on its own.

The bruises and cuts on her face faded away withing 2 weeks time, so her face was back to its pale, flawless complexion. With the exception of the swelling of her still broken cheekbone. It was covered by a patch of gauze and tape, but she still looked beautiful in my eyes.

Carlisle mentioned that her broken arm and ankle were healing nicely. It would heal within another month or two. 3 out of 5 her ribs were fully healed. The remaining 2 ribs were reciprocating back to normal, but they were extremely sore, from what Bella told me.

Bella's knee was slowly mending, but it was mending none the less. The metal hinges and plates would help Bella stand, but she required crutches.

Her once punctured lung was functioning properly. Just in case, she wasn't allowed to participate in intense physical activity that labored her breathing heavily.

We haven't found out who Phil was yet, since Bella would have a panic attack whenever we spoke of him.

The large gash on her back, which I saw when Carlisle was caring for it, was tender. Bella was drugged with morphine, only because it would ease the pain and that she was stubborn when it came to nursing her injuries. It left a large pinkish purple scar in its wake, but it was closing. All other cuts were clotted into light scars.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were in the Cullen household doing their homework. Alice and I had finished early, so here we were. Visiting Bella in the hospital, ready to sign her papers out.

We reached Bella's room, and Alice swung it open happily.

"Bella bean!"

"A-Ali-oop!"

"Hey Bella."

"E-Edward!"

Bella was still cautious around me, but she didn't flinch away from me anymore. It hurt less when she didn't jerk away from me, but I ached for her to remember.

"We're here to get you out of here, little missy!" Alice chirped, running to Bella's side with a bag of clothes.

"R-Really?" Bella smiled, eager to get out. I laughed at her cute facial expression.

"Yes, Bella. Really. You're coming with Alice and I to our house. Esme wants to meet you badly." My heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me, her eyes shining.

"Oh, that's your mother, right? I can't wait to meet her too!" From the conversations Bella and I had when we were alone, we talked about the most random things.

She asked me about my family when I visited her last week. She knew that Carlisle was my dad, and my siblings Emmett and Alice. She grinned when I spoke about Esme.

_"You must love her very much." _She said to me once, her eyes sad and distant, probably reminiscing a memory of her own mother.

_"Alice and Rose have talked so much about you to her. Jazz and Em have talked about how they viewed you as their little sister." _I replied. I remember her eyes tearing up.

_"I t-think I trust them enough to love them as my older b-brothers too." _She whispered, looking down at her hands. I remember lifting her chin up, comforting her, and wiping away her tears.

_"You know that we would never hurt you, right?" _My heart beat faster when I remembered her leaning into my touch when I laid my callous hand on her cheek.

_"I'm learning, E-Edward. Just.. Thank y-you."_

Esme had a field day when I told her that Bella was to be released today. She decorated the guest room in a matter of hours. She painted the room in beautiful sunset hues. Inside was a queen-sized bed, covered in a disarray of red, orange, yellow and pink pillows and duvet, matching the walls. Esme outdid herself, I'll tell you that. The dresser and night stands were dark wood, painted in a rich cherry tint. The windows were large, overseeing the forest of the house's backyard. It was swept with scarlet curtains.

Of course I would know what Bella's new room looked like. I helped my mother with it, you know.

My thoughts scattered when I heard the door squeak open, and the argument between my sister and the girl who I was previously thinking about.

"You didn't have to buy me clothes, Alice!" She hissed indignantly, and I blanched out. I haven't seen the spunky side of Bella, up until now that is.

"But Bella," Alice whined, arranging her face into a puppy pout, "Rose and I wanted to shop, and we just happened to buy you an outfit!"

"I beg to differ Alice, you and Rose bought her an entire wardrobe." I stated plainly, and stifled a chuckle when Alice huffed.

"Thanks a lot Edward. Thanks so much."

"ALICE! You didn't!" Bella gasped, her eyes flickering with worry.

Alice shrugged. "I did. And I'll do it again! You deserve the best Bella, if I have any say in it!"

"B-But Alice!"

"No buts, little missy! I am not returning the clothes I bought you, and that's final!"

Bella mumbled under her breath, but stopped when I helped her with her crutches.

"T-Thanks.."

"No problem, Bells."

I took a glance at her outfit and smirked.

Seems like Alice has her own punk Barbie.

Bella's hair was down, but it was adorned with a gray headband, with a bow attached to it. She also wore a black choker with an emerald pendant.

Alice picked out a gray shirt, corresponding the headband, with black lightning bolts. Bella had a studded belt settled on her waist and stonewashed skinny jeans.

Of course, she also had her beloved gray Converse sneakers, but they were new. Courtesy of Rose and Alice.

She pulled the look off quite nicely though.

We continued to walk out of the hospital, but not before signing papers out for Bella's discharge. I helped Bella seat herself in the passenger seat of my Volvo while Alice hopped inside the backseat.

I made my way around to the drivers' side, before zooming out of the hospital to the Cullen abode.

-----

Please, let me in.

I need to gain your trust.

You are the sweetest sin.

To capture your heart, I must.

Can't you understand?

I think I'm falling for you.

Try not to be offhand.

I want you to want me, too.

-----

Done for now! I know it's short, but I'm feeling really lazy. Bah, I have to babysit soon xD! It's going to be a long day, since the kid I have to watch over is so full of himself. Not to mention he's, like, 11. And trying to hit on me with every chance he gets xD! Oh, the hormones! Luckily, my friend is coming over to help take care of him. I hope he doesn't try to flirt with her too xD!

I love you guys, so leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! I got reviews xD! Yes, I am a weirdo, since I go berserk over the smallest things. But you guys still love me, don't you xD!

Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys again for reading my story. All of you_ rock_, no joke.

_Rose Renamed_: No, I haven't read The Bet yet. I think.. Is it a good story? Haha, I apologize if it seems like I'm plagiarizing, but this story is based on my friend's own life. Please continue to enjoy it though!

_Shazwa_: Holy flip! You made me blush xD! I feel so flattered, it's not even funny! Oh, I'll make sure to give your condolences to my friend. I'm sure she would be happy to accept your sympathy :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Darn it!

-----

BPOV

Wouldn't it be nice to just escape reality?

To float wherever, whenever; without anyone chasing you down?

Or to just daydream, scampering off into your own little world?

Whether your world be a meadow full of vibrant flowers or a silent blank void.

The feeling of pure release when you detach yourself from the harsh implements of what is real and what is not is, to put it simply, extraordinary.

Fantasizing about what you truly want, what you truly wish for.

Your heart is at peace, instead of pounding with worry or anxiety.

You are free, even if it is for a little while.

A taste of freedom can be obtained when venturing off into the depths of the unknown, only described as your own mind.

Whenever I am locked away from my head for reasons only God understands, I go outside.

I lay down on the ground to watch the clouds pass by.

I point out the shapes of the fluffy, billowing wisps of crystallized ice.

Easily ignoring the fact that my life has been complete hell.

My attention is only captured by the innocent white puffs that compliment the skies, moving along with the breeze.

Its plush contour willing me to just jump up and feel it.

How I wish to be a cloud, but alas.

Being on cloud nine could only be achieved when dreaming.

So when I have the chance to finally escape, I think of clouds.

Sitting upon them, watching over the deceiving appearance of the beautiful Earth.

Next to being a star, I'd like to also be reincarnated into a cloud.

Instead of dying as a supernova, I could just evaporate.

But not before traveling the blue canvas of the heavens, scattering the skies in all my glory.

What would I wouldn't do to just stay in my own la-la land.

Escaping reality...

If only it lasted _forever_.

-----

EPOV

We arrived at the pearl colored, three story structure that I called my home after retrieving Bella.

I fumbled with the door knob, my hand shaky for whatever reason that even I didn't know.

Triumphant with my task of unlocking the door, I swung it open, and was greeted by a blinking Jasper.

"Uh, hey Edward?" He greeted awkwardly, obviously surprised by the door slamming open so close to him.

"Hey Jazz."

"JASPER!" A streak of black flung itself of the already surprised male.

"Hey honey." He shook out of his stupor and smiled at Alice lovingly.

"J-Jasper." Bella stuttered, sending Jasper a small quirk of her lips before I rushed to her side to help her with her crutches.

"Hey darlin'." He fondly acknowledged her, greeting Bella with his self-proclaimed nickname.

"Come on, Bella. I think everyone is lounging in the living room." She protested when I swept her into my arms to carry her, her crutches conveniently falling against the wall.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY BELLA?!" An all too familiar voice boomed happily. I chuckled as I entered the living room, where my prediction was correct. My family looked up in the direction where I stood, their eyes gleaming at the sight of Bella.

"MY BABY!" Rosalie bounded off the couch and rushed next to me, crooning at Bella with unadulterated, sisterly affection. Bella blushed, before giggling at Rose.

"Bella-bopper! I missed you!" Emmett wailed exaggeratedly before bolting from his seat to Bella.

Bella squirmed in my arms, sending me a pleading look. I chuckled at her, then tightened my hold slightly.

"That's enough guys. You're going to make her blush permanent if you don't stop babying her." I grinned down crookedly at her and laughed when she blushed even brighter.

"Oops." Emmett scratched the back of his head innocently.

"Edward, that's Bella?" My mother called out, walking towards me. Rosalie and Emmett already backed off, but they were scanning Bella for damage not too far from myself.

"Yeah mom. Esme, Bella. Bella, Esme." I introduced them to each other. Bella's gaze drifted off to my caramel-haired mother.

Chestnut locked with hazel before Esme squealed.

"Oh, she's wonderful! Dear, are you hungry? I'll make lasagna right now if you are. Or would you like some fettuccine? I could cook that if you'd like.. Maybe just macaroni? Chicken will do, too.."

Bella blushed again at the motherly attention Esme exuberated.

"U-Um, anything would be fine Mrs. Cullen." Bella said politely, her bashful side taking over. She buried her face in my chest in embarrassment and my lips twitched up into a lopsided smile.

"No, Bella honey. Please, call me Esme! That's too formal, and not to mention it makes me feel old!"

"A-Alright Esme.."

Esme clapped her hands together proudly before she zipped her way to the kitchen. I walked out of the living room, looking at Rose and Emmett from the corner of my eye. They were embracing one another, whispering about what I guessed was Bella. I took my eyes off of them, not wanting to intrude their moment of intimacy.

Bella was still secured in my arms, her face still cuddled into my chest, her eyes droopy. I dashed up the stairs, careful not to drop or wake her, and took her to her new room. It connected to my own, with only a cherry oak door separating us. I was happy that I was only a few steps way from her, if she ever needed anything.

I heard her audible gasp and smiled as her eyes drank in the view of her bedroom.

"It's beautiful." I held back the cheesy reply of saying 'just like you' and laid her down on the warm, inviting bed.

"Thanks E-Edward.." She whispered, flopping onto her side and letting her hair fall onto her flushed face. Before I could stop myself, my pale hand brushed the silk of brown away from her face.

"I don't like it when you do that." I whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the pillow beside her head.

"D-Do what?"

"Use your hair to conceal your face."

"W-Why?" She squeaked curiously, twiddling her fingers.

"Because I can't admire you when your blocking your face." I stated plainly, brushing more hair back behind her ear as blood rushed up to her face endearingly.

She slowly sat up with my help and looked at me from under her long lashes. I grinned, trying to alleviate whatever pressure she felt.

Her expressive eyes disarmed me into putty, and I cursed myself for my weakness. She suddenly shut her eyes, and I saw the faintest glimmer of tears gathering up in the corner of her eyes. She furrowed her brow and stilled my entire being when she opened her eyes. She bit her lip and stared at me with her big doe eyes.

-----

Be a dear, and don't look at me like that.

You don't know how bad I want to kiss you.

I can't promise that I'll be able to hold back.

-----

"E-Edward?" She said shakily, and I could see her barriers crumbling. "Edward." She choked on a sob before she started hyperventilating.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I jumped closer to her, pulling her close.

"Edward.."

"Bella, what is it?" I kept my panic at bay as my eyes flitted into her own.

"I.. I remember." She fainted in my arms, clearly asphyxiated by her unsteady breathing.

My eyes widened before I sharply inhaled.

She remembered?

What exactly did she remember?

Holy shit.

"GUYS!" I roared, placing Bella back on the bed. I heard their hurried footsteps on the stairs before they stampeded into the room.

"What?!" Alice yelled, her eyes in a frenzy.

"Someone get me a cold wash cloth and a heart monitor, now!" I ordered, taking charge. I felt unbelievable relief from the training my father had given me for the past few months. He knew that I was capable of being a doctor and was proud that I was following his footsteps, career-wise.

Alice sprung into action, and brought a basin of cold water and a wash cloth in no time. Jasper was carrying a cart that had the heart monitor.

I plugged everything in before attaching the clasp of the machine onto Bella's finger. Her heart beat was normal, if not a little slower than average. But it was nothing to worry about.

"What happened?!" Rose asked as she leaped to Bella's side.

"She fainted." I blinked, still a bit shocked myself.

"Why?" Emmett stressed out, tilting his head to the side.

"She remembers." I answered, incredulous.

"She remembers?" He echoed my own answer in question before understanding befell him.

"SHE REMEMBERS?!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie hissed before glancing back down at Bella. She started to stir, but then fell back into unconsciousness. Alice crawled onto the bed and lay at Bella's feet. She hummed to herself in contemplation.

-----

BPOV

I was staring at Edward questioningly, abashed by his confession.

Why would he be upset when I simply covered my face?

I started to twiddle my fingers, but was interrupted by his answer.

"Because I can't admire you when your blocking your face." My heart beat wildly, and I felt my face heat up once again.

Stupid blush.

I hated the fact that I was fazed so easily, my modesty was too much. I tried to sit myself up, and my face burned when I felt him touch the middle of my back to help me.

I stared at him sheepishly, clinging my hands together from how nervous I felt.

His eyes were smoldering, and I closed my eyes to avoid them. I felt myself tearing up from the painful tugging at my heart. I shifted, my body not able to handle the prominent need to stay still.

He grinned his beautiful crooked smile, and my heart broke.

He was gorgeous. For the first time in my life, I wanted Phil to smack me around. To tell me the truth of how unworthy I really was. Because I felt so inferior in his presence. I felt mousy and disgraceful with the Cullens and Hales in general.

What the hell gave me the privilege to be around such breath taking people?

They were so far up above me. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I felt my lungs shrink.

Of course, how could I have not known any sooner? I was despicable, ignominious and nothing but below scum. I opened my eyes to stare at a perplexed and concerned Edward. My heart cracked as he proved my theory true.

He was too caring, as was the rest of them. But I didn't deserve them at all. How could I have been so clueless?

"E-Edward?" I asked, my voice wavering. I had to firm my resolve if I was going to tell him that I wasn't good enough for him. "Edward."

"What's wrong Bella?" He pulled me to him, and I wanted to wrap my arms around him. But I restrained myself, coming to terms with being beyond inadequate. I didn't even deserve to pity myself. And that was just pathetic.

"Edward.."

Without warning, I felt something in my mind click. Then, I felt as if someone had smacked me across the face.

Memories flickered through my eyes and I faintly heard Edward asking me if I was okay, something or other.

The beatings, the abuse, the rapes, the murders, the hope, the friendships, the try-outs. Just flashbacks of everything.

_Everything_.

Milestones to the smallest details of my life.

My past to present day, I fucking saw_ everything_ rush past my eyes like a fast forward movie.

"I.. I remember."

And as the words left my throat, I was welcomed by my little friend called darkness.

-----

Don't look after me.

I'm only running away to protect you.

All I can say is sorry.

Being all you need; I cannot make due.

You merit someone who can satisfy.

Not a pitiful excuse such as myself.

My own desires, I cannot gratify.

Even if it is love I have felt.

-----

Yeah! I got back from babysitting a few hours ago. I just wanted to type this chapter up now, since I don't know if I'm able to post anything up tomorrow. Show me love by dropping me a review xD!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for reviewing guys! You know, I'm listening to Celine Dion now. Her songs are amazing :D! No, I'm not weird.. I just happen to like 'old people' songs, as my dear little sister calls them xD!

Haha, anyways, here's another chapter for you!

And _XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo_, you're absolutely right! Sarcasm rocks my socks. People need to lighten up a bit instead of being offended so easily xD! Thanks, you made me smile :P!

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own Twilight. That's why I put disclaimers up for every chapter, and I'm writing a fan_fiction _story too. Ah, the sarcasm. No, really, I don't own Twilight!

-----

BPOV

I hate being so self-conscious.

Being so aware of yourself is scary in my opinion.

No one likes being told their flaws, for it pierces their ego.

It lowers their confidence.

It can be harsh towards their

_self-esteem_.

As you can relate, there are sensitive people out there who actually take their emotions seriously.

"Stop, you're hurting my feelings."

Of course, people would make fun of someone who makes such a statement for it sounds so degrading.

If anyone were ever to say that, many would not take it in regard.

They would most likely mock you more if you were to blurt something out similar as to that.

"Suck it up, stupid!"

Would be a taunt given to said person.

"Aw, well that's too bad."

"Get over it."

"Can't handle a little teasing? Are you going to cry now?"

It's always to have been said that emotional abuse is the cruelest treatment.

I should know, after all.

I've been through it all as a child up to present day.

And I'm sure that I'd be the center of torture in the future, satisfying whoever takes pleasure in making fun of someone to make them feel better.

But, back to the topic about being self-conscious.

Many have experienced teasing that has affected their own feelings.

That has changed the way they view themselves.

Sometimes, people can blow things out of proportion. But, although rarely, within good reason.

So when you are suddenly beating yourself up on what others say about you because you truly believe what spews from their sick mouths, it can be the worst thing you have ever imagined.

Those multiple ideas of paranoia induced conclusions that normal people don't worry about hit you in the gut, full force.

Those mere insecurities become your top priority to fulfill; to fix it until they are exuding utter perfection.

Everyone has their standards; and when they are not met..

Let's just say that one thing can lead to another.

"Skinny is beautiful."

Which also interprets the insecurity of:

"I'm too fat. Therefore, I'm ugly."

Say hello to anorexia nervosa.

How about:

"My boyfriend/girlfriend cheated on me."

Translation:

"I wasn't good enough, was I?"

A broken heart clouds the mind.

A clouded mind seeks revenge. But revenge only leads to hatred, bitterness and unease.

Let's try this:

"I'm called a freak daily. No one has dared to approach me. Even if it's a simple offer of their friendship or maybe a little hug."

So, of course, that means:

"I should have known. My razor blade is my only friend, and the blood that accompanies it is my blanket of warmth."

And maybe there's someone out there thinking:

"Would the world care if I were to be blown out of existence?"

The 'logical' answer is:

"I've been invisible for too long. I guess it won't matter if I were to disappear."

Care to visit my friend, Mr. Suicide? How about Mr. Cliff? Mr. Rope would like to_ hang_ out with you too.

Neglecting someone as opposed to being the one neglected are on the polar ends of the emotional spectrum.

From here on out, I'd like you to think about what you say to someone carefully.

You never know, because one word can trigger it all.

One can lead to the downfall of the rest. Domino effect, anyone?

My mommy taught me to treat others the way I wanted to be treated. She drilled it in my head, actually. And I'm thankful for that, because I'd rather not be the reason for intentionally hurting another being's stability.

Tampering with another person's feelings is not ethical. And it is not my place to tell someone what makes them imperfect.

I would be a hypocrite, because I have too many blemishes to count as well.

I'm a big mistake, after all. Or so I'm told.

The next time you're out there criticizing another for the fun of it, ask yourself this:

"How would I feel if what I'm going to say to him/her was shot back to myself?"

Like I said, I would know.

And trust me when I say:

_I know_.

You know why?

_Because I know it all._

-----

EPOV

When I first heard about Bella, I thought she was just an ordinary girl.

You know, just the new student who people would gossip about, since there was nothing much to talk about in the small town of Forks.

When I first caught the laughter directed at how frumpy Bella looked, my curiosity got the better of me. What mattered of appearance? It's all based on personality, in my opinion. Being superficial and only pertaining to ones looks disgusts me.

"Oh Eddie, did you hear about the new bitch? She is such a nerd!" One of my fan girls snorted, clinging to my arm desperately.

Being the gentleman that I was, I politely pried her off. I knew better than to hit a woman; but the despicable things that the fan girl known as Jessica said was unacceptable. She bashed on the new girl as if she had the right to, and my temper was rising.

"I may not know the new girl, Jessica. But I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you know _nothing_ about her."

And with that, I walked away.

I didn't like the fact that people liked to live off of the lies they spread. Rumors were stupid, and I could relate to Bella. I, myself, have been subjected to rumors from my dark past in my previous schools. Some secrets are better off untold. That is why my family moved to start off a new life; Forks was a nice place to build up a better reputation.

Forks was a place where I found the Hales, and I'm thankful for that.

When I first saw Bella, I was confused as to why my breath hitched. The rumors were right about her looking like a 'dork', but her shyness drew me in.

Like I said before, personality can make up for looks any day.

So when I was up on stage, practicing the dialogue for the balcony scene with Bella, I was surprised to say that I enjoyed the sincerity in her voice as she recited her lines. She took the script seriously, and I liked that.

She had my respect, for she was gentle and she did not resort to violence when Lauren came to taunt her. Not only that, but I could see the hidden beauty she held at bay. Her modesty was admirable, and the frequent blush that stained her cheeks was what I can only describe as adorable.

Her frailty to accept friendship was confusing, to say the least. She was hesitant with trusting people at first, but I was glad that she let us barge into her life.

"Bella-boo!" Emmett's nicknames left me in the dust. He never gave out nicknames to anyone unless he held them dear, yet he willingly let her into his life in a snap. So, even though he taunts me with the hated name of Eddie, I know it's his own way of saying 'I love you, bro.'

"She's my little sister, don't you know?" Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie stated to anyone who asked about Bella. Threats were given out to anyone who cursed at Bella for being in our company.

Take these threats for example:

"I dare you to hurt my baby. You'll either find yourself castrated or amputated of all your limbs at best. Maybe you'll find yourself drowning in a lake full of blood sucking leeches if I feel nice. But I promise you that once you mess with Bella, you mess with me." Guess who said that? Wait, did you say Rosalie? We have a winner!

"If you touch her, I'll rip your arms off and shove your head up your ass. Or I can just eat you." Oh yes, that's Emmett for you.

"Try hurting Bella and let's see where it'll take you. I'm predicting you bringing harm to my little Bella will lead you to your death." Who knew the pixie could be so morbid?

"No one hurts my darlin'. If you lay a hand on her, I'll bomb your ass like Pearl Harbor. Do I make myself clear?" Ah, dear old Jazz and his war related sayings.

I can't say that I haven't made dangerous remarks myself.

"I will know if you have done Bella wrong. If I ever find out that you have hurt her, you are at my mercy. Don't be surprised when you find yourself in a coma. I suggest that you keep one eye open when you sleep at night, if you know what is best for you." Oops.

Anyways..

Her outlook on life was deep, and her philosophy on the outside world was amazing.

"Life is something you can not take for granted. Even if you seem to be living in a negative aspect, you have to keep your head up high and enjoy whatever you have left." She said to me once, free of stutters and her eyes full of heartbreak.

"The world can be overwhelming, you know? But I'll embrace the hardships it gives me, because I know there is a reason behind anything and everything." Her arm brushed against mine like a feather when she whispered that to me one day as I walked her to her locker. For the rest of the day, my arm tingled. I don't know why, but the lightest touch from her drove my hormones crazy.

Luckily, I was able to keep everything under control.

When I first saw Bella's apartment, I was horrified.

How could someone so pure and full of morals live in such an environment?

When I first heard the whimpers come out of her mouth, and how dazed and broken she looked when I carried her out of her room; I wanted to fix her.

"It'll be okay, I promise." I brushed the bangs out of her face as I told her this, and my heart fluttered when she smiled up at me.

"I'll hold you to that promise, Mr. Cullen."

Bella. Bella. Bella.

She was always on my mind, while she was in the hospital and as I attended school day in and day out. My family was a bit gloomy to say the least.

Even Alice was in a foul mood without Bella. If Alice was being a murderous bitch, I don't even want to start on Rosalie. Emmett wasn't as goody as usual, and Jasper was a bit more reserved.

But everything went back to normal when we visited Bella at the hospital.

Now here we are, outside of Bella's room. Waiting patiently for her to wake up.

Because, holy fuck, she remembered.

-----

Huh, it's another Sleeping Beauty.

Let's see, I can be the Prince.

Oh no, everyone is getting worried.

She needs to be awakened with a kiss.

-----

BPOV

My eyes were heavy with sleep, so I brought my hand up to shake the weariness off.

Once I was sure that I wasn't dreaming anymore, I sat up.

Where the hell am I?

I was in a comfortable bed, warm and cushioned. The walls were painted as if it was reigning sunsets, and I felt at peace.

I racked my brain, searching for anything that might inform me about the situation at hand.

_'Edward.'_

Oh, that's right. I was talking with Edward a few moments ago.

Wait.

"HOLY CRAP!" I jumped up in surprise before my clumsy self tumbled off the bed. "Oof!" I blinked as the door in front of me opened and rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating. Did I hit my head on the nightstand?

"Bella, what the heck are you doing on the floor?" Alice asked dumbly, blinking with me. I laughed nervously.

"I, er, kinda fell off the bed?" I stood up slowly, smiling sheepishly at their incredulous looks.

"W-What?" I huffed as they continued to stare at me with stupid expressions on their faces. "Hello? Anyone h-home?" They continued to stare at me as if I had grown six heads. Huh.

"Emmie? Ali? Rose? Jazz?" I tilted my head to the side as they gaped. "Edward? What's up? Do I have s-something on my face?" I started to panic and brought my hands to my cheeks. Oh no, I was blushing!

"EEEEEEE!" I snapped out of my embarrassment and stared at Alice with wide eyes. "W-WHAT?!" I shrieked, my blush increasing drastically.

"B-Bella? Bella-bean?"

"Emmie-bear, stop playing around! I-Is there s-something on my face or not?!" I wondered lightly if my face was going to explode from the heat it was pouring out but shook it off.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA!" Rose and Alice tackled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Hey! Ow, that h-hurts you know! I just got out of the hospital, r-remember?" They jumped away from me; but the love, excitement and happiness did not leave their eyes.

"You remember?" Edward whispered next to me as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

Oh dear God.

I blushed _again _before answering his question.

"Of c-course I remember!" I stared up at him and saw that he was grinning crookedly at me before I blanched out. "Wait, remember what?"

Carlisle walked in and ushered me back to the bed.

"Bella?" The blond doctor asked me hesitantly. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"You had lost your memory for a month. But it seems that you have regained it, am I correct?" I nodded my head in confirmation before he asked me another question.

"Do you remember what has happened in the past month?"

Memories of mistaking the boys for Phil flew by my eyes and I shivered. The feeling of guilt washed over me before I wondered about what else had happened in my moment of forgetfulness.

Practicing the Romeo and Juliet script with Rose and Alice while I was on bed rest came to me. Being cautious and flinching away from the male nurses also made itself known.

Giving pieces of my trust to Edward, Jasper and Emmett when they came to talk to me. Memories of the boys beating up a male nurse who tried to sedate and take advantage of me.

Alice pestering me to use a special shampoo to make my hair grow out. Me agreeing to use it, for I felt uncomfortable feeling bald.

Edward and I having private conversations about family. Me avoiding the topic of Phil. Carlisle helping me with physical therapy to help my knee.

I remembered feeling empty for some reason, living a life that I did not know about. But now it was a different story.

Because I remembered.

Everyone was silent as I contemplated what the past month had brought me.

"I remember. Everything." I winced as my ribs throbbed, since the image of Phil flashed in my mind.

I unconsciously clutched my head and curled myself into a defensive ball.

"E-Everything.." I whispered as the gash on my back burned from my musings.

The beatings were forever engraved in my brain. I couldn't run away from them, for the scars were a constant reminder.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I head Edward ask me softly. My heart thumped in my chest erratically and my pain was stripped away, if only for a moment. I'd relinquish the temporary relief.

I looked up from my fetal position, and saw vehement emerald eyes staring at me.

"I'm f-fine. Can you guys l-leave for a bit? I h-have to recollect myself." They respected my wishes and filed out of the room. I gave Edward a small smile before he nodded and left with the rest of them.

-----

Can you please explain to me

the flutter in my heart?

Or the pain that aches inside my chest

whenever we're apart?

-----

I took a deep breath when I was sure that Edward and the others were out of hearing distance.

The silence urged me to think.

And that's just what I did.

-----

EPOV

"Hey dad?" I caught Carlise's attention and he sent me a inquisitive look.

"What's up?"

"Will Bella be attending school anytime soon?"

"Yeah dad! It's been so boring without her!" Emmett whined, lounging on the couch.

"Only if she's up for it. She could go tomorrow, I can call the office to inform her return."

"EEEEEE! I'll ask her!" I shook my head at Alice's typical hyper personality.

Jasper, Emmett and I watched a random football game on TV while Esme and Rose busied themselves with preparing a snack. Carlisle was now up in his study, probably reading one of his medical encyclopedias.

After a few minutes, Alice bounced her way in front of the TV, grinning madly.

"Bella's coming to school with us tomorrow!"

"Really?! Is she staying for rehearsals after school too?" Emmett grinned back, yanking Alice onto his lap and tickling her.

"Y-Yeah! Stop Em!" Alice giggled and scrambling off of our brother.

Bella was coming to school, huh?

I smiled. I would do my best to help her make it through the day.

-----

Yay! Done! Not really a cliffy, so you guys won't yell at me xD! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

I am _so _sorry for not updating in a long time D: I've been caught up with school and whatnot. But no need to worry anymore, for it is SUMMER VACATION :D! You know what that means.. More updates! I truly am sorry for not updating. I've reread this whole story and some of my other stories and I've come to a conclusion.

My writing sucks. Seriously sucks.

I'm thinking about deleting some of these stories and start out fresh. I have to improve my writing somehow, right? I don't know.. I'm a bit uncertain. Well, anyways, read on!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.

-----

BPOV

Some people are willing to change. No matter what thing they are proving different, they are willing to give it a try.

Other people hate changes. They are persistent in sticking to their routine, not giving change a second chance.

Some people are outgoing. Some people are conservative.

Outgoing individuals usually stick out in the world, making themselves known.

Conservative people prefer to shut themselves out of human interactions, shying away from communication.

Outgoing people like change, ranging from tasting various foods or making new friends.

Conservative people like to preserve their traditions, and they would rather be alone.

So if I said I was part of the conservative population?

Is there a problem with enjoying solitude?

Is it wrong to like a constant agenda?

Is it boring to be predictable?

So what?

I'll tell you what.

Sometimes, I wish I could be one of those people who could make an impact.

But I'd have to be outgoing and charismatic.

So if I said that I was one of those frumpy, conservative people wanting to convert to the ways of the outgoing.

Is it impossible?

-----

I stared down at my pale hands with unimaginable repulsion. My heart swelled up with anger and disgust, and I looked away. I could feel the cold arms of self-hatred embracing me as I clutched my hair with frustration, causing it to become a semi-tangled mess. I had the sudden urge to break something; a mirror preferably– for shattering the image of my own reflection seemed tempting at the time, before my step-dad's words echoed through my head again as it did so many times. My mind was suddenly occupied by the sudden rush of verbal abuse, and my head throbbed from the taunting. I growled at the tears of disappointment that pooled the corners of my eyes.

_'Damn it..'_

I felt extremely pathetic for not being able to suppress my feelings as per usual, breaking down like an emotional wreck. More anger replaced a portion of my sadness again, as if it were a parasite coming back for more. More thoughts of physical and sexual abuse clouded my mind, and I regretted making the request for my.. _friends_ to leave me be to think. I wanted to stop thinking now, since I didn't think I could handle it anymore.

"Please.. No more.." I let the tears fall down silently. There was nothing I could do about it. I already lost, which wasn't a surprise.

Phil always wins, after all.

-----

EPOV

I just got back from Bella's apartment to retrieve her things for school and was glad that I didn't run into the fucker who caused her so much pain. It would have been a hassle to hide his body.

I headed up the stairs to give Bella her belongings, but thought otherwise. She said she wanted alone time earlier, so I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, I had to help Esme prepare dinner. I wonder what Bella would like?

So, with that said, I set Bella's backpack down near her room's entrance. I double checked to make sure she wouldn't trip over it if she had the mind to leave the room and wander around the house. Bella was known for her infamous clumsiness, of course.

Before I could take my leave, I heard Jasper and Emmett's murmuring through the door. I was curious as to what they were talking about in Bella's room, but my gentleman instincts took control. It would be rude of me to invade their privacy and eavesdrop. So I begrudgingly left them to their devices and went downstairs. Rosalie and Alice would be back any minute with Bella's new apparel.

-----

BPOV

My stomach squelched painfully, and I doubled over in pain. The disgust that was directed at myself was overwhelming. I choked on a strangled sob, my hot tears were searing with self-hatred.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why was I so _stupid_?

I jolted at the sound of knocking on my door, and I wiped the wet tracks off my cheeks in a panicked manner. No, no, no! I didn't want anyone to see me in such a state. Years of being pathetic was enough, I didn't want anyone to see me in a more than usual, pathetic heap.

"Bella-bean?" Shit, Emmett didn't need to see me like _this_.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I _do_?!

"Come in!" What the hell is my problem! My own body is out to spite me, I tell you. It could have at least made my voice sound cheerful. But _no_, my voice had to crack and sound fake.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

Emmett walked in. I groaned in despair when Jasper followed. Why was Jasper here too? And I thought Emmett witnessing me was bad enough. Was I overreacting? No, being freaked out for showing your weakness is perfectly normal. Yes, normal.

Emmett had a dubious expression implanted on his face while Jasper looked calm. Uh..

"Why were you crying Bella?" They both voiced out in unison, and I had to blink. Did they plan this out? They were both crossing their arms and giving me pointed stares, tapping their feet impatiently. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would be laughing at how comical they both looked.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I tried to put up an innocent tirade, playing dumb. They simultaneously raised an eyebrow, and I was pretty sure that they practiced this. this was getting pretty weird.

"Don't play dumb, Bells." Damn, I knew Jasper would see through me. It was worth a shot.. "Tell us what's going on? Please?" I hated myself even more right now, with the way my lip quivered. Emmett's eyes flashed protectively as he strode to my side.

"Bella.." Emmett scolded me gently, yet it had a warning edge to it.

"Well.." Beating around the bush is one of my specialties.

"Bella." Okay, not when Emmett's around. I sighed, and directed my gaze downwards to my hands. I clutched them together, making them slightly numb from the pressure I was applying. My heartbeat quickened, and I felt like throwing up. My mind was playing tricks on me and I suddenly felt dizzy, and wondered if I was going to faint.

_Don't think you can run away from me, Isabella._

"Bella!" Was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

-----

Yep. It's really short. But don't worry. I'll upload a really long chapter tomorrow :D I love you guys, even though you like my retarded stories xD!


	12. Chapter 12

Just when I said I would be updating, my stupid computer crashes down on me! What the flip D: Well, say thanks to my friend Patricia for letting me use her laptop :D! Oh, how I love that silly girl. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.

-----

Happiness.

What I wouldn't give to taste it and call it my own.

Laughter.

What is it? An expression that releases amusement and joy.

Warmth.

I'm talking about that fuzzy feeling you get when you are being cared for.

Love.

I want to receive it. Feel it, and hold it in my arms.

How.

As in, how do I experience it all?

-----

EPOV

Here I am, innocently knocking on Bella's door to inform Jasper, Emmett, and the occupant herself that dinner was ready. But once I open the door, what do I see?

Two men spazzing out like headless chickens. Huh.

"What happened?" I asked, confused as to why they were frazzled. I mean, Bella was only sleeping, right?

-----

BPOV

I heard rustling and hushed whispers through my dulled ears, but I wasn't too sure. Something shifted on my left, and that's when I remembered Emmett was sitting on my bed. Or was it Jasper?

"What happened?" I heard a musical voice drift through the room, and Edward popped through my mind. When did he get here?

"She fainted. Quiet down, I think she's waking up." Jasper replied worriedly, and I felt a bit guilty for dropping dead. Why did I have to faint? Oh, right. The pressure of having to explain why I was crying my eyes out stressed the hell out of me. Well, it didn't help. All I did was show that I was weaker than before, and now I had everyone worrying about me.

"Why, may I ask, did she faint in the first place?" Well, no need to ask Edward. I'll have to explain right about.. "Bella!" Now.

Woah. Why is the room spinning? "Don't you ever scare me like that again, young lady!" I couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles when I drowsily glanced at Emmett. He would make a good mother.

Wait, that didn't come out right. I meant that he would make a good father. Father.

"Bella? I'm sorry! You can faint again, I promise! Don't cry!" Emmett was fretting for some reason, but I knew why when he suddenly grabbed my face and wiped the insistent tears pouring down my face. When did that happen?

"Emmie? It's alright, don't worry." He blinked as I flashed him a charming smile. "So, you asked why I was crying?" No use in running away like a coward. Again. Like usual. I scratched the back of neck nervously as Jasper and Emmett nodded slowly. Edward simply cocked his head to the side, his eyes filled with worry at the words 'crying'. The fact that he cared about my well being made me feel a little better, and it eased my anxiety. I laughed weakly as the males continued to stare at me, waiting for my answer, and also ready to coax me if need be.

"I.. Um.." My hands seemed to fascinate me once again as I glared at them. I better not faint again. I felt melodramatic, always acting out as the damsel as distress. All the more to hate myself. "I'm pathetic." I found myself unconsciously spitting out those words bitterly, my eyes hardening. "I'm always making you guys worry for nothing. I don't deserve to be cared for. I'm ugly and selfish and stupid."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how surprised they were at my harsh words. Without even looking, I could tell that they were gaping at my evaluation on how I viewed myself.

"I'm so pitiful, I can't even stand up for myself against abuse. I'm just a scared little girl who can't do anything for herself. All I do is cry, and crying doesn't help anything. It shows weakness, but that's okay. Since I'm already a weakling, the only damn thing I could do right is be a defenseless cry baby." I took a chance and tilted my head upward to see their reactions.

Sapphire and emerald irises flashed with bewilderment, shock and anger. I winced at the latter. Emmett shifted next to me, and my head snapped to his direction. His hand rose and I flinched instinctively, my hands shooting out in front of my face. "D-Don't!" His eyes widened in disbelief as I sobbed. "D-Don't..!"

-----

I can't let you go, or set you free.

Try to stay strong, just for me.

Promise that you'll never leave.

Don't you dare give up, that is my plea.

I love you, can't you see?

So don't die, or leave me be.

Stay focused; and just breathe.

-----

EPOV

"D-Don't..!" Bella whimpered, curling in on herself as she rocked back and forth. Tears slid down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut, in fear of Emmett slapping her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Her voice was nothing but a haunted whisper, her apologies for the unknown drifting in the tense air. "No, no, no.. I'm sorry.." Her brown orbs were glazed over, and I had no doubt in my mind that she was living in the past at the moment.

My heart broke a little at how vulnerable she looked, and I was still a bit shell shocked at the way she talked about herself so negatively. Did she really think that? I stared at Emmett, who brought back his hand fearfully, his eyes frantic to calm Bella down. I could feel the guilt flowing out of him, the thought of Bella being scared of him hurtful.

Jasper looked to be in a introverted state, concentration etched across his face. His brows were furrowed, sadness swimming through the pools of his sapphire eyes. He shook his head to rid his stupor, stepping towards me.

"I'm gonna get some food for Bella." The blond whispered, and I could only nod in response. He left, closing the door with utmost care, the soft click indicating his departure.

"Bella..?" Emmett treaded cautiously, his hand, once again, inching towards her. "Emmett, hold on a second. Let's wait until she's ready." I advised, walking towards them. He nodded, unsure of what to do at the time. We patiently kept quiet, all the while, sneaking peeks at the still shaking Bella. It stayed that way for three minutes. Where was Jasper?

"I c-can't help it." Bella broke the silence, her voice cracking. "Old habits die hard."

My body had a mind of its own as it strode to the side of Bella where Emmett was not occupying.

"It's okay to be scared." The minute I said that, I felt Bella throw herself at me. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she hid her face into my chest.

"But I don't want to be scared anymore." My astonished gaze connected with my brother's. He sent me a sheepish smile before getting up and heading out towards the exit.

I rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back, wondering lightly if Jasper and Emmett left me on purpose.

"No one's e-ever offered to help me when I needed support. I've been venturing out on my own, left to fend for myself." Bella blubbered, shaking her head in shame. "I don't think I can handle the burden by myself."

"I'll be there. You won't be alone anymore, I promise."

-----

Don't let me down

with promises you can't keep.

I've had enough

with crying myself to sleep.

No more lonely nights

where I silently weep.

So please don't let me drown.

I'm in too deep.

-----

_She sighed wistfully as the crystal droplets made contact with her pale skin, splashing its cold tangibility with refreshing essence. Her brown locks darkened as the wet globules soaked it mercilessly, elongating the already lengthy hair past her thin waist. Her chestnut eyes stared heavenward towards the gray blankets above with unbelievable wonder and sadness as she stretched out her small hand out to the stormy firmament. The girl paused her actions with an abrupt halt, dropping her arm limply back to her side and bowing her head. She slumped down to the ground, not caring about the mud staining her tattered jeans, and clutched the slick grass below her, grasping the blades of green between her fingertips. Believing the grip she had on reality was the literal metaphor of coming back down to Earth _–_ exaggeratedly having the Earth in her hands, she balled up her fist tightly__. At first glance, the girl would not appear to be crying. Within further inspection, the only clue that gave her away was the slight quiver in her shoulders._

_"Why?" She curled up into a vulnerable fetal position, water dripping off her chin, and her long hair clinging to her face.  
_

_The brunette cleverly used Mother Nature's tears as her camouflage _– _concealing the saltine liquid sliding down her own cheeks, but nothing could hide the whimpers ripping out of her throat or the now erratic trembling of her body. In the midst of her sorrow, she wiped her mud clad hand on her drenched shirt. Slowly, she brought her fingers to her lips, making sure they touched. Her mouth twitched, a microscopic smile adorning her beautiful face. As before, she raised her hand towards the skies, the appendage being subjected to as an offering. Her smile grew as the fierce cloudburst wept, taking away her fears as the downpour caressed her.  
_

_Her gesture caused the sky to sob harder, larger drops of water bursting out like crazy, with booming claps of thunder haunting the air. The wind howled in grief as she cradled her arm against her chest, relishing the feeling of comfort Mother Nature was offering her. She indulged the tranquil air settling upon her, the tendrils with the color of rich chocolate whipping around her._

___"Why am I so lonely?"_

___-----_

BPOV

The noise of distant thunder and constant flashes of lightning woke me up from my slumber. I glanced at the clock beside me and saw that it was past midnight.

It was raining.

The gentle, muted pitter-patter that my dulled ears heard was the tell-tale sign of precipitation.

_'Why?'_

The question echoed in my mind, triggering a long forgotten memory.

_'Jacob..'_

Bittersweet, first love.

_"Bella, I.. I love you."_

_"Jacob, you know I can't! With Phil and all-!"_

_"I'll protect you! Better yet, we can run away and-"_

_"Jacob, no. He'll.. He'll kill you."_

_"Bella, please!"_

I wanted to go outside. Step out in the rain, just to wash away everything. I wanted to blend in with the storm and become an element. A breath of fresh air was alluring.

_"Bella, I don't care if he hurts me. As long as he's not laying his hands on you, I'll do anything."_

_"Jake, don't do this to yourself. I'm not worth it."_

_"I'll prove to you that your worth more than anything I can offer you. You're my world, Bella. Nothing can change that."_

Throwing the duvet off my form, I made my way out of my room. The sound of lulling stillness conquered the air, and I was sure that everyone was asleep. Nodding to myself in confirmation, I padded towards the staircase. My bare feet had already adjusted to the cool wooden floors. I had a small internal battle of how I would escape the welcoming abode. The grand, massive door would surely make too much noise, right? What if the wind outside accidentally caused me to apply to much force in closing it? The predicted slam would wake up everyone, and they would insistently question my motives in going outside in such conditions. The window was too much of a risk as well.

The door leading to the backyard would have to do.

I trotted to the kitchen, where the backyard door was located. A fierce breeze greeted me, as my hair was forced to cascade behind me.

I stepped outside, closing the door as quietly as I could. Rain splashed against my skin, caressing me with its splendor. My eyes drunk up my surroundings, finally absorbing the thick forest surrounding the grounds.

I failed to notice the timberland up until now. Curiously, I shuffled into the thicket of trees, also failing to notice the ominous eyes watching me from where I was delving into.

-----

Oh snap, suspense much? Haha. I hope you guys liked this :) Review?


End file.
